A Different Perspective
by curlyandforks
Summary: After a Transfiguration spell goes awry, Hermione and Draco have to get used to many new things, and when a series of events lead to them being together for...quite...some..time, they face many of their fears and get to know each other more than they would have even thought possible... HGDM! Hope u like ;)
1. Chapter 1

A Different Perspective

A Dramione Fanfic - When a transfiguration spell goes wrong, a series of events lead to Hermione being stuck with Draco for a...long...time. HGDM! Hope u like ;)

A/N: This is my first ever solo fanfic! Plz don't judge; I'm not great at writing but I love this ship too much that I would love to share this story.

* disclaimer: NO I don't own any of the Harry Potter Universe. Sadly.

Draco: YEAH DAS RITE, NO ONE OWNS ME

Hermione: *winks*We'll see

Draco: *grumbles*

Chapter 1

Hermione

Transfiguration is like a sanctuary for me, after all McGonagall is practically the only Gryffindor teacher that was here in my sixth year. Nearly all my friends had left to make a living, some of which hadn't even taken their N.E.W.T.'s!

Despite all the effort I put into convincing Harry and Ron to come back, they were both insistent that they go out and find jobs. Not that it was very difficult, of course. I mean, the Boy Who Lived, looking for a job? Why, he could have become a healer and not even needed any N.E.W.T.'s! As for Ron, well, he follows Harry everywhere. Not that I care anymore. I remember his words all too clearly…

 _"Ron! We've finally done it!" I cried, hugging him. We were in a small coffee shop near Hogsmead, a little place that I'd been to before. "Yeah…listen, 'mione, there's something that I have to tell you…" Ron mumbled, avoiding my quizzical look._

 _"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, clutching at his arm. Ron began to look even more uncomfortable, shifting around in his seat. "I…I can't do this anymore. We're just not meant for each other, 'mione." he muttered, looking at the ceiling of the shop. I was beginning to get more and more confused. "Ron, tell me what you mean!" I said, my voice getting higher and higher as I became agonised. I started to shake his wrists._

 _He pulled his hands sharply backwards, and in that instant, I knew exactly what he meant. "I want to break up with you."_

 _I ran from that shop, knowing that I'd never go back, whilst a red-headed fool got up to pay the bill._

I shook my head, trying not to remember the most painful incident of my life. Pushing the wooden door open, I stepped inside the classroom. A rather strange sight met my eyes, before I reminded myself that, since there were so little students willing to come to Hogwarts after the battle, all the houses had joint lessons. There just weren't enough people to fill more than one class at a time.

As I walked to my normal desk, I realised that it was taken. So I manoeuvred around and tried to find another seat. Except there weren't any. Everywhere I looked, the seats were full. Oh, but not quite. With a sinking feeling, I saw that the only available seat was the one next to the most hated boy in the school. Draco Malfoy.

 _Shoot._ Thought Hermione. _This is gonna be one HELL of a lesson._

Draco 

Granger was scanning the room is a last desperate attempt to find a seat that wasn't occupied. _Good luck with that one!_ I snickered to myself in glee. Then I remembered that I'd have to sit next to her as soon as she'd stopped that ridiculous 'observing' of the classroom. I grimaced. A filthy muggle born, sitting next to me, a pure blood. How degrading. A snarl replaced my smile, and I eyed her apprehensively. _Dirty, smarmy little mud -_

 _NO. I won't say that. That's my father's saying. And I'm not my father. Still, she annoys me up the wall!_ I thought, my resolve to be courteous. "Don't even think about commenting, ferret," she snarled. _Well. There goes my 'Be Kind To The Filth' plan._

I started waving at the window. "What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?!" she hissed, fear tinging her insult.

"Simply waving goodbye to the idea of being courteous to you, as you seem set on being scum to me."

"How dare you call me scum!" she raged, her voice rising in volume and pitch. "Hush now, Granger, or your precious McGonagall will hear you," I reminded her. She flipped her head around, anxiety written all over her face. But she had nothing to worry about. The daft old bird hadn't heard a word she'd said.

Nervously, Granger turned herself around to face the board, where McGonagall was writing a new spell on the board. "Today, class, we will be learning the Contraria Permuto spell. This incantation is very difficult, and only the top students will master it in this lesson. It MAY or MAY NOT be in your N.E.W.T.'s, so pay attention carefully." Halfway through the old bat's explanation, I got bored and relieved myself by playing with a coil of the lowly Muggle Born's hair. It had been floating in the wind, and I was currently poking it with a pencil, watching in amusement as it bounced back and forth when an irritating voice cut my train of the thought. "Stop it, Malfoy."

"I can do what I want."

"No you can't! there are rules here, y'know."

"But the Rule Book doesn't contain any rules on playing with frizzy, unkempt hair, now, does it?" I asked, unable to keep a triumphant smirk off my face. She growled at me, then swivelled around to face the board once again. "…and that's how to perform the spell without any mishaps. Now, get going." McGonagall ordered.

In light of our situation, Miss Know-It-All looked at me, petrification dawning on her face. We had to perform the spell, and we didn't even know how! Grumbling to myself, I went to grab the necessary equipment. Everyone seemed to have a slip of tin foil, a goblet and a plate. Setting the objects out in what I thought was the right placing, I stood back. "We should do the spell at the same time," she suggested, looking at me for my approval. Nodding my head, we stood facing each other. "On the count of three," I whispered as I drew out my wand, "One…Two…Three! Contraria Permuto!" we yelled, blasts of yellow light coming from our wands shooting towards the objects. other than the fact that they weren't! The foil had reflected the spell and now the light was travelling towards…us!

With a resonating CRASH!, I fell backwards into the table. Hitting my, head, I passed into unconsciousness and drifted away.

Hermione

A soft, calming light was the first thing I saw. My eyes now open, I gathered that I had been hit by the light emitted from Draco's wand in Transfiguration, and that I was now in the Hospital Wing. Sitting up, I tried to get out of bed. That was when I noticed my hands. Big, rough things. And come to think of it, my legs felt awfully bare and…heavy. _How did this come to pass?_ I wondered. Ripping the bedclothes off, I finally realised what had happened to me.

I screamed. A low, guttural sound came out of my throat, and Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room. "Good Heavens, Hermione, what's all the fuss abou- GOOD HEAVENS, HERMIONE! What happened?!" she screeched, bustling over to me. I was speechless. _What the hell had happened?! How did I become a...BOY?!_

I nearly started to cry, but Pomfrey was hushing me and had found some spare robes for me. With a pang, I realised that they were Slytherin robes, but I put them on anyway, grimacing at the thought that a boy from the evil house had used to wear these.

A thought hit me; without thinking, I shouted: "MALFOY! Where is he?" Madam Pomfrey looked at me like I'd grown another head, but answered anyway. "Over there, dear." Then catching on to what I was shrieking about, she blanched and jogged over to him. Yanking back the covers, she whimpered as my thoughts were proven correct. Instead of the tall, slender frame of the ferret, there lay a beautiful girl with long platinum hair. She was sleeping deeply, and it was then that I understood what the spell had done. "Contraria...Permuto! swap to the opposite!" I yelled in realisation. the penny had dropped. And Malfoy was awake. _Oh Boy._

Draco

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I felt awfully uncomfortable, and my legs felt way too hot. A very long lock of blonde hair fell, framing my face. I stared at it and felt even more confused. _What was this doing he-_ _"_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH!" I screamed, the shout echoing around the Hospital ward. Then my eyes met an even weirder sight. One that I wouldn't forget. Not if I lived to be one hundred.

"And you are?" I questioned, then went pale. _My voice! When did it get this...feminine? And my hands, a-and my HAIR?!_ I screeched silently. "Come on, Malfoy, you don't recognise me?" said a snarky voice from over the room. "Ah, that may be because WE WEREN'T LISTENING IN TRANSFIGURATION AND OUR SPELLS HIT EACH OTHER!" he shouted, angriness filling his face. Oh. Wait a minute.

No.

No no no.

"Granger?" I whispered hoarsely. "What have we done?!"

And so we sat for quite some time, just ogling each other. I felt some of my usual nastiness seep back, and I smirked at her, my lip curling. "what, can't get enough of me, even if I'm a girl?" I said just to wind her up.

"N-no! I mean, y-yes! Wait! What?" she stammered. i was so close to laughter that I had to cover my mouth. She - he was blushing profusely already, and red tinge creeping up her - his cheeks. I looked away quickly. Why should I even look at her (or was it a 'him'?), scum of the Wizarding world? Heck, I didn't even know how to refer to her - him! "M-malfoy...let's just stick with the fact that I'm really a girl, and that you're really a boy. Alright?" she muttered. i nodded in agreement, my neck stiff. Being a girl was going to take some getting use to...


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Perspective

Chapter Two

*Disclaimer - Nawp, don't own any of the HP universe. So sad *cries*. All the rights go to J.K. Rowling

Draco: Whai am I a girl disgraceful muggle

curly: myeheheheeee

Hermione:*Facepalms*

Chapter Two

Draco

"That's it; time for a trip to the library." And with that, Hermione Granger (or whatever we were now) got up and grabbed my wrist. "Come on, Malfoy, let's go!" she huffed impatiently. Upon my giving her a strange look, she huffed, rolled her eyes and told me: "The library? To find a cure for this mess?" Ah. I see now.

"Come on then, filth, don't keep me waiting." I muttered under my breath. Quickly, we ran out of the wing, deaf to the cries of Madam Pomfrey. Descending the stairs two at a time, I decided that I could have a proper gawp at her. The boy version of Granger wasn't too different, but she had a stronger, bigger build and her once long hair was now short and only slightly curly at the edges. Meanwhile, my inconveniently long hair swishing infant of my face. _It's so irritating!_ I thought. _How do girls deal with this? Merlin's beard!_ I grumped.

"Here. It is annoying, isn't it?" she smiled. Taken aback, I replied with an insult:

"Get that gross, contaminated thing away from me! I don't want your disgusting…thingy…all over my hair! Remember: Pureblood here?" I hurled, my insult hanging in the air. _Dammit! Why did I have to be so snappish right now? And she's right,_ I admitted to myself (though I'd rather die than tell her), _this hair was hugely frustrating!_

Keeping on my poker face and her looking miffed, we walked the rest of the way to the library in silence.

Hermione

 _I hate his Pure-blooded guts,_ thought Hermione savagely _, one of these days I will… oh, I don't know!_ she screamed silently. His words were so hurtful. Why did blood even matter? The laws had been changed what felt eons ago. "Stupid ferret," Hermione mumbled. Draco chose to ignore her, a bad feeling rising in the pit of his stomach. And without warning, Hermione, who was so lost in thought by this time, walked straight into the oak doors of the library. Rubbing my head, I blushed angrily and muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'Pureblooded idiot' (I couldn't even be sure) before I opened the doors and stepped inside. Upon our entry, a few heads looked up, and then the whispering began.

"Who ARE they?"

"Forget the boy; the girl's a hottie!" (at this particular statement, it was Draco's turn to blush profusely in anger and embarrassment, I noted)

"Wow! I've never seen them before…"

A rather bold looking girl by the name of Amethyst came up to me and asked my name. I readily started to give my answer: "Oh! I'm Her-" But I never got any further, because Draco came up to me, covered my mouth and yelled: "Excuse us for a moment, please!" before running - WITH ME - to a small cul de sac within the library walls.

"mmph - mm - mphhh!" I struggled, giving Draco the evil eye. He gladly released me and hissed: "Stupid low - life! Do you really want to be forever known as the transgendite witch of Hogwarts?! Or something else along those lines? Well? DO YOU?!"

"Not really…"

"Then shut your trap! We need fake names…you can be…Hermus and I'll be…"

"How about Draksha?"

"Yeah that'll work." Shrugging, he walked back to the girl and I followed suit, taking care not to forget my new name. _Hermus_. The girl eyed me up, sniffed and remarked: "It seems your GIRLFRIEND is a little overprotective…I'll see you later…"

"Hermus."

"Hermus…" And with that, she sashayed away, winking at me over her shoulder and glaring at Malfoy.

Which just left two VERY embarrassed teenagers blushing bright scarlet red in the middle of the library, whispers encircling them both.

Oh dear.

Draco

"Come on, Hermus, let's just find what we came here for," I said, trying to disguise my embarrassment. Girlfriend! How outrageous and…wrong! The bushy - haired know it all, my boyfriend? Girlfriend? _I don't even know any more!_ I screeched inside. We hurried over to the shelves and began our torrid search for a possible cure to this cursed spell.

"Magical Spells 101: a Dummie's Guide to casting complex spells." I flicked through the pages. "Contraria Permuto…Contraria Permuto…Argh, nothing!" I sighed, slamming the book down. Hermione was searching through a dusty old tome called 'A Wizard's Transfiguration Spell Book', her eyes scanning the pages. "A hah!" she exclaimed, causing me to lurch forward in my seat.

"Did you find the cure?" I snapped. I was none to pleased when, instead of giving me a straight forward answer, she began to turn red and hastily shut the book. "Ugh, give me that," I growled, snatching the book from her. the look of fear and fright was plain to see in her eyes as she gazed at me. I found the page. I choked and closed the book. "L-love? That's the only way?! You've got to be kidding me!" I cried, dropping the book. Nervously, I looked over to her, feeling an identical blush forming. Lowering her eyes, she whispered: "Nope. That's the only way."

"What the hell are we gonna do?!" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"What we should've done the moment this happened." she said, looking me straight in the eye. "Tell someone."

"Who?" I asked, well beyond exasperated.

"Let's visit Dumbledore's portrait."

Hermione

After receiving special permission from McGonagall to enter her study(mind you, she was very confused as to who we were, but Draco could be very convincing), we ran up the stairs towards the door. when we entered, I immediately began to search for the late Headmaster's painting. Finding it was a relief, the man himself asleep. "Drac - ksha…DRAKSHA! I've found him!" I yelled, pointing at his picture. Draco's head whipped around and he strode over to join me. The two of us stared up at him and, finally realising that he had an audience, Dumbledore woke up. "And how may I help you two young students? Or not so young, as it seems." he mused, casting a bespectacled eye over us.

"Please, sir, we want to know the cure to the Contraria Permuto spell."

"Ah, true love! A fine thing, that. But hard to come by."

"Sir, is there really not any other cure?" Hermione wanted to know.

"I'm afraid not, dear child. Not by my knowledge." The old man smiled a tired smile and, defeated, I went to leave the room when his haggard old voice piped up again: "Good day, Hermione Granger; Draco Malfoy."

"Goodbye Si -" I stopped, realising we'd been found out. There was a twinkle in the Headmaster's eye and he once again drifted off to sleep. Looking at each other in bewilderment, Draco and I headed off to the Great Hall; we had a feast to attend.


	3. Chapter 3

*disclaimer - NAH I don't own HP. Anything you recognise isn't mine. Sadly.

Draco: Too right!

Hermione: Quit talking and get to reading!

Draco: Well this is a side I've not seen before…

Hermione: *Grins*

Chapter 3

Hermione

Everyone's eyes fell to us as we walked throned the doors to the Great Hall. One by one, people turned to stop and gawk as two unbeknown students made their hurried way into a seat. Draco changed direction abruptly and made his way to the Slytherin table, whilst I slid myself down next to a very confused Ginny.

"And who are you?" She questioned, obviously very confused as to why a 'stranger' was sitting in her Best Friend's seat. "Ginny, I promise I'll explain everything later, but for now could you please be quiet?" I whispered, shushing her as the Headmistress took the stand and addressed the audience: "Good evening to you all. I welcome everyone back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Now, before the Sorting begins, I have an announcement to make." Everyone muttered at this and one or two gasps of confusion could be heard going around the room.

"As some of you may already have realised, the Head Boy and Head Girl have yet to come onstage. This is because, instead of doing it the normal way and having them informed prior to the school year, the staff have decided that we should announce the honour in front of the school. " At this speech, I turned to Ginny and, forgetting she didn't know who I was, said excitedly: "Oh, Ginny, do you think I'm in with a chance?" I was full of excitement, and smiled in a way that made Ginny have a serious bout of Déjà vu.

"I-I'm sure you are…um, what's your name?" I gave her a withering look, before realising that I had been Transfigured without Ginny realising. "Hermus. That's me!" I said, rather unconvincingly. A fake smile plastered on, Ginny returned her gaze to the Headmistress, who was receiving a message from a very worried looking house elf. "Really?! Oh dear… I should have known this would happen to someone, but not the two best students in my class! Surely not?" she said, oblivious to the fact that her voice loudening charm was still on. "Very well. Can I please welcome to the podium…Hermus and Draksha?" she said unconfidently.

Nervous looks were being exchanged, and many murmurs of surprise were let out when the two strange new students walked onto the stage. McGonagall looked close to fainting when she saw us. It was clear to her who we were, and she patted us both awkwardly.

Upon receiving our badges, we both quickly returned to their seats, embarrassed not beginning to describe how weird we felt. "Your accommodations will be shown to you after the feast," McGonagall called after us. Food was magically placed on the table, and it was time to answer Ginny's obviously burning questions.

"OK, first of all, who are you? Really, I mean," stated Ginny. "How did you manage to score Head Boy? When did you start here at Hogwarts?" she interrogated, a steely glint in her eyes.

"Whoa, Ginny, calm down!" I said, trying my best not to draw attention. "If you really want to know," Hermione mumbled (at this, Ginny nodded enthusiastically), "then here goes. HermioneGranger, IworkhardIhope, startedayearbeforeyouwithHarryandRon." I said in one breath. Shocked, Ginny looked me over, then gasped. "I knew I recognised you! But how did this hap -…OH! It was that spell that knocked you and Malfoy -…OH!" she gasped.

Her eyes were wide as saucers as everything began to sink in. "That spell…Contraria Permuto, wasn't it? The spell that changes the object to it's opposite… It's switched both your genders?!" It was then that she properly gasped, looking me over for seemingly the first time. "Malfoy distracted me whilst we were supposed to be listening to the explanation. I didn't catch a word! We messed up the spell, and instead of the objects, we Transfigured ourselves!" I sighed, exasperated at this whole new situation. "Let's…let's just eat." And, finally at my wits end about Malfoy, I threw myself at my food.

Draco

 _Head Bo - Girl. Not so bad… I bet father never received this award! Though, he never got changed into a girl either, I suppose…_ I thought darkly. The boys at my table were all eyeing me up, trying their best to seem oblivious. One or two had already tried hitting on me, but I had seen to that problem already. Now, I sat in silence, surveying my surroundings and eating quietly. An extremely confused Blaise Zabini (who had chosen to redo his Seventh alongside me) looked at me, and I remembered that I had been Transfigured. Sighing and extending my arm, I whispered: "Draco Malfoy. Nice to re-meet you." At this statement, Blaise recoiled in shock and whispered back:

"Is that really you, Draco?!"

"Yes. But I'm under the fake name Draksha, so could you do me a favour and refer to me as that in others' prescence?!"

"Yeah, alright…" he muttered, clearly still not sure whether to trust me or not.

"Look, the filthy low life was distracting me during transfiguration, and I didn't catch the explanation. Remember? And then this happened." I gestured to my new appearance, only to look up and see that Blaise was quietly giggling to himself. "What? It's not funny." I snapped.

"Sorry, sorry, " he said, stifling more laughter. I clocked him one on the head, and returned to my food. Smiling to himself, he did the same.

Hermione

We followed the House Elf apprehensively, not quite sure of what to expect. We weren't disappointed, either.

"Wow! This is amazing! I this really all for me?" I exclaimed, trying my best to regain control of my dignity. I could see Malfoy sniggering behind his hand. "Yes, sir, Sparky got instructions to show you, sir. You do not like it, sir?" asked Sparky worriedly.

"No, I love it! This is wonderful!" I gushed. Behnd the house elf, Malfoy mimed throwing up. My apartment contained a kitchenette, a bedroom, a living room and a bathroom. Noticing a door in the bathroom, I went up to it wondering where it went. _I wonder if Malfoy's room is just as luxurious as this?_ I thought happily.

Then without warning, the door slid open to reveal a dishevelled and increasingly annoyed Malfoy. "Why the hell is the bathroom connected?" he seethed, whipping around to face the house elf (who was cowering behind a table at this point)

"Drac-ksha! Don't be so nasty to Sparky! he's only following orders."

"Damn straight! And what kind of person gives orders for a SHARED bathroom?! I'm not sharing a room with…with the likes of you! You, a low life piece of scum! You don't deserve even my presence!" he concluded haughtily. I rolled my eyes and shut the door in his face.

One millisecond later, there was a ferocious knocking as a certain blonde - haired idiot tried to get through my door. Having a sudden burst of inspiration, I ran out of my bathroom, round to his door and through his apartment. Tiptoeing, I crept up on him and surprised the living heck outta him! "RAAARGH!" I hollered, right in his ear.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Malfoy shrieked, jumping three feet into the air and then scowling at me. _If looks could kill, I'd be Hades!_ I thought apprehensively. Slowly, I backed towards the door, my laughter threatening to overflow. A smile was tugging at Malfoy's lips, and I recognised a glint in his eyes. He dashed towards me, screaming, and threw a pillow at me. It got me square on the face, and in reply I began tossing everything and anything within my reach. Soon, it had become full scale war, with socks, seat cushions and duvets flying around.

Finally, we both collapsed on the floor, giggling and out of breath. I shifted my gaze towards him and beamed. _He was having a hard time trying to glare at me now!_ I thought happily.

"G - get out of my room, G - granger!" he stuttered. I stared. Then, sighing, I stood up and left the room. What I failed to notice would be crucial in future weeks…

Draco

My lip trembled as she left the room, and I desperately tried not to laugh. A sudden blush crept stealthily across my cheeks, and I felt mortified. _A MUGGLE BORN, DRACO!_ My brain screamed, reminding me that I had a reputation to uphold. Sitting up, I felt annoyed without knowing why. Unconvincingly, I told myself that she was filthy scum, but I wasn't as sure as I was yesterday. What had happened to me?

My room was nice, but nothing compared to Malfoy Mansion. And after the…shocking…bathroom, I wasn't sure that being head GIRL was all it was cracked up to be. Then again, we did have our own common room. And desks. And study! I grinned to myself. Working quickly, I unpacked my belongings and placed them on shelves and in open spaces, creating a very Slytherin - esque feel to the place. _After all,_ I smiled, _green WAS my favourite colour._

Nipping into the bathroom, I was surprised to find Granger's stuff all neatly arranged (in colour order, typical) on the shelves. Grumbling, I shoved it all to one side and plonked my things next to hers. Realising that I'd actually have to share a part of my living space with a mud—ggle born, I grimaced and swept out of the bathroom. This was gonna be a lo-o-ong year. In more aspects than just one.

"Granger! I'm gonna take a shower, so don't you dare come in! I know I'm irresistible, even as a girl, but do try to keep your sweaty hands out of sight," I drawled loudly. All I got in reply was a grunt, then: "What? No, I'm in the shower!"

"Well, hurry up then! I'm not going to wait for long."

"You're going to have to; I'm still not used to this body!" she said, sounding mildly embarrassed. I grinned devilishly, then remembered I had the exact same problem.

Oh damn.

Clothes!

"M-Malfoy? Do you have any spare clothing that I could borrow?" she questioned, a scared look on her face. I mentally threw up. What? A piece of scum, dirt, trash, wearing my personally tailored and fitted clothing? She must be off her rocker! "Ew, no way Grnger, absolutely not!" I retorted. She poked her head into my room and smirked. "You can have my clothes if you give me yours. After all, you're going to need some serious changes to your wardrobe if you're a girl," she suggested, winking.

I caught on to what she was talking about, went a nasty shade of burgundy and handed her my leather chest full of robes. Gratefully, she levitated it into the bathroom and proceeded to get dressed. Her own case floated into the room a minute or so later; not wanting her to think that we were friends, I yelled after her: "Where's your sense of fashion, Granger? All I see here are rags!" before snorting with contempt and glee.

Again her angry form popped into my room, only to become shocked and embarrassed as she realised that I was half way through changing. Luckily, I had all the dangerous parts covered, but that didn't stop me from blushing profusely and throwing my clothes at her head. After all, who likes to be seen by an ugly stranger in only your top and boxers? Certainly not me. "Get out, get out, get OUT!" I squealed, surprised that my voice could get that high.

Anyone passing the Head Boy's and Girl's Bedrooms at that particular moment would have had some odd thoughts, as there was a constant stream of 'out! ouch! Out! Ouch! OUT! OUCH!' that was rather hard to ignore.

A/N: Heya curly here. Hope u like, if you don't well sorry but das how I'm writing it! And plz review: I'm really encouraged when you do!

curly xoxo

Malfoy: When will this blasted spell end? Tell me, muggle.

Granger: Malfoy, put the wand away.

Malfoy: *mutters* Whai u do dis to me

Granger: *giggles*


	4. Chapter 4

*disclaimer - NAWP I don't own the HP universe. But I got a fair few HP memes...heh heh heh...

A/N: get ready for some fluff! If you want to know, I typed this listening to ABBA's 'Knowing Me, Knowing You'. Dancing really helps writer's block...

Anyhoo, to the story:

Chapter 4

Hermione

The evening was young, and as I sat in my living room, my face was glowing. I felt refreshed and happy knowing I'd formed some sort of...friendship with Malfoy. Making headway with him was hard, and even more unusual since our genders had swapped. From being partners in Transfiguration, an odd relationship had sprouted. Sure, he had only shouted OUT! At me, but we'd shared a small moment of understanding. I think. _Anyway,_ my brain reasoned, _we're only doing this because we have to share the title of Head with him, right?_ But some small part of my heart disagreed. _But...what if you actually...like him?_

 _No no, that's impossible. After all, HE'S the boy that called you mudblood for years. HE'S the boy who taunted Harry to the point of spells flying about the room. HE'S the boy who made Ron-_

I paused. "I don't care about what happens to Ron anymore. Not after..." My voice caught in my throat, and even though I was a boy, even though I was a Gryffindor, even though Malfoy could probably hear me, I broke down and cried. Cried for all the time Ron and I had spent talking and laughing, cried for our now broken friendship, cried for the silence between us. Each sob that came from my throat sounded more and more different, as if I was sitting next to another person; hearing them cry. I slid further down the wall, then into a sitting position. I lay on the ground in defeat, knowing that I'd never get him back. He was utterly, utterly gone.

Draco

Though I hate to say it, hearing Granger wrenching her heart out and practically screaming instead of crying wasn't funny like it normally was. It was hard to take, hard to listen to and hard to ignore. I tried everything: pillows, clothing, ear muffs (that were quite obviously Granger's), even locking myself in my room! But still her incessant howling cut through the walls. And (no matter how much I tried not to let them) my heart.

No, I wasn't remotely close to liking her, and I would be damned if I loved her...but I felt that we had come to an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't kill each other upon sight. And all this sobbing was beginning to get on my nerves. What exactly did the Weasel do to her? What was making her so distraught that she'd spend a good...15 minutes wrecking her vocal chords? I was intrigued now.

Slowly, I got to my feet, tugging my skirt down as I did so. I still wasn't used to wearing these, but rather these than some pants two sizes too big for me. Making my way to the bathroom, I listened at the door. All I was hearing was the unsteady breathing of someone who's just been through an ordeal. Hand on the door knob, I turned it quietly hoping she wouldn't hear. Padding through the room, I followed the sound to her living room. And there she was, depicting sadness. Eyes puffy, clothing rumpled and esteem crushed, she was lying on the carpeted floor, curled in a ball.

Sitting beside her, we spent a long time in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, nor was it a silence of ignorance. It was a calming silence, one that was held by two people at peace. She rolled over to face me, and her face told me that she was grateful. Nervously, I took her hand. She looked up at me in surprise, but let me. I squeezed it ever so slightly, reminding myself that I was only doing this because she was upset and I was tired and didn't want some filthy muggle born bawling her heart out next door whilst I was trying to get my beauty sleep.

Having convinced myself, I asked her timidly, "Do you...do you want to talk about it?" I had NO idea why I was doing this, but somewhere inside of me said I should. Another part was screaming at me to stop, saying that my father would be disappointed and my mother distraught, but I pushed that bit to the back of my mind. Right now, I had an important job. And she probably wouldn't remember in the morning, right?

"Ron...Ron used to be my boyfriend." she murmured. I jumped, then realised that she was answering my question. "We met up over the Summer, after the battle..." At this, she glanced at me, her cropped hair dangling over her eyes. "I was so happy then. Voldemort was gone, and the Light had prevailed. I was sitting with him in a muggle coffee shop, and we were t-talking...he told me that he c-couldn't do it anymore, a-and I asked him what he meant. He p-pulled his arms out of m-m-mine and said he wanted to break up with me. I haven't met up with him since..." Here she tapered off, and I looked up, alarmed to see her eyes glistening.

Sure, my father had taught me how to properly duel, yes, he had thought me all the Unforgiveables, but when it came to emotions and feelings, he was just as clueless as I was. I had always been told to 'Keep a straight face.' And 'don't laugh. It's bad for your image.' And, 'Loving someone is weak. Never marry for love. Always marry a girl with these three components: wealth, pure blooded ness and power. Any girl who doesn't satisfy these requirements is not worthy of your time.'

Rage burned quietly within me at Weasel, and I didn't even know why. _What were all these feelings, so sudden, so new?! I'm not used to this! How do I deal with this?_

I grasped her hand, large and coarse. My own thin, pale hand in hers. _I'm way too aware of everything!_ I thought, gulping. "Thank you, Draco."

"*snort* You think I'm helping you? I just wanted you to shut up." And with that, I swept out of the room, the only thing marring my exit was my WAY too hurried standing up.

Hermione

Draco had confused me. There was no doubt about that. He was being all nice, holding my hand - HOLDING MY HAND?!

I put my hands up to my blazing cheeks and my lip started to wobble. He'd been so kind, then abruptly left. For some insane reason, I wanted to laugh like a maniac, but I kept it down after remembering his parting words. Strange...

When I woke up, I got out of bed and stretched. Lucky it was a Saturday, otherwise I would have overslept. Walking over to the window, I surveyed the grounds with a smile on my face. Yawning, I stumbled over to Malfoy's chest to choose some clothes. Of course, what I hadn't been planning on was clean cut garments and finely tailored French suits. Grumbling to myself, I unpacked everything and arranged it in colour order.

When I was finished, I chose a dark green shirt that didn't look too weird and some black pants that weren't as formal as the rest of them. Grinning to myself, I shuffled over to the bathroom and knocked. "Halloooo, anyone in there?" I hollered, smiling mischievously. A very disgruntled Malfoy opened the door and snapped: "Whadda ya wan, ya 'nnoyin' Gryffindo-" But before he could finish, I had bustled past him and set to work on brushing my teeth. From behind me, a shout could be heard: "Granger! What do you think you're doing?! I was using the bathroom, until you dragged your sorry behind in here!"

"Sorry, what was that, Malfoooooy?" I asked childishly. "I didn't quite catch that," I giggled, before returning to the mirror. Malfoy, with a look of pure evil, roughly shoved me aside and stuck his own toothbrush in his mouth, showing off his defiance.

No longer being able to contain it, I let my laughter spill out and into the bathroom. I could tell he was trying not to chuckle, as he had a small smile tugging at his lips. Beaming, I stepped out to leave him to it. I wasn't expecting a hand to pull me back in!

"Look at me." he demanded. Shocked as I was, I did what he told me to. He gasped, faked fainting and pulled me into my room. "Undress."

"Excuse me?!" I asked incredulously. Blushing, he realised what he'd said and snapped: "I didn't mean it like that! Wha it meant to say is that your fashion sense is TERRIBLE, and that I'm going to fix your disastrous outfit!"

"Well, sorry, but I thought I'd chosen quite well!"

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes and said: "What? You think that a casual shirt would go well with trousers that I had specially designed and tailored in Italy?"

"Ummm... maybe not?" I tried, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, obviously," he said with a smirk. "Come on, I'll fix you up." Bringing me over, he began delicately picking through his clothes, glancing at me and measuring my arms against fabric. Soon, he had an outfit ready for me.

A beige sweater with some denim jeans made the perfect combo, and there was a crisply ironed white shirt to top it all off. Speechless, I smiled widely and jerked as I found him crookedly smiling back, the ghost of a smirk. Then, standing abruptly, he left my room.

Having an idea, I followed him into his bedroom and snuck up. He was looking in distaste at all my clothes, separating them into two piles. "Muggle and witch?" I guessed, my voice making him jump.

"Y-yeah! What's so bad about that?" he quipped.

"Nothing much, other than the fact that 90% of my clothing is muggle!" And indeed, the muggle pile was huge, towering over the rather smaller witch pile. "Malfoy, cry yourself a river, build yourself a bridge and get OVER IT!" I laughed. "You won't be able to avoid muggles forever."

"Well, I can try." He replied, eyeing me closely. A look of distrust was aimed my way, and my plan was looking good. I grabbed a daring mini skirt that Ginny had bought for me, and a cropped top. "No, Granger. No way am I wearing that outfit. It's way too revealing." Pouting, I put the clothes down and searched once more, eventually pulling out a better outfit.

I held up a white t-shirt and some loose grey jeggings, hoping that he wouldn't sniff and turn them down. Instead, he took the jeggings in his hands and felt the material, making noises of wonderment and disbelief. "What is this stuff?" He asked curiously.

"A mixture between jeans and leggings - cotton, that is. These are from-"

"No need for a lecture, muggle born" he sighed, but there was a shine in his eyes that told me he wasn't being mean.

Remembering that we'd actually have to go down for breakfast at some point, I got up and hesitated. "See you later, Draco."

Draco

A thousand thoughts were whirling round my confused mind as she left the room. From my sitting position on the floor, I recollected what had just happened. She'd managed to come INTO my room, CONVINCE me to wear muggle clothing and actually c-called me DRACO...what was happening? And why did I feel so damn pleased?! _She's just low life scum, she's just low life scum, she's just low life, she's just low down, she's just low, she's just..._ ARRRRGH! 

I rolled around on the floor. _Why is her presence allowed? And why do I have to care about our every move? Aaaah! Awareness is annoying. Yep. Hmm. Ok._

 _Aaaaaaagh!_

I got up and left with a satchel over my shoulder, a grim expression and my mind made up.

Whatever these 'feelings' were, they'd have to go.

A/N: curly here, DON'T kill me, I love this ship and Draco/Draksha will come around! Don't worry! Seriously.

As always, compliments are appreciated, criticism is expected and constructive feedback will be documented under 'YASS'

Curly xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

*disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or anything that you may recognise.

Chapter 5

Hermione

Breakfast was a boring affair, with Ginny eating quietly and shooting me furtive glances. I could tell that she still wasn't sure how this had come about. "Look, Ginny, if you want to know what happened, you can just ask me! We're friends, after all." Ginny looked pleased and proceeded to bombard me with questions. "Where?"

"Transfiguration."

"What did McGonagall have to say?"

"Nothing much, since she doesn't know that Draco and I have swapped genders."

"Oh my..." At this point, Ginny blanched and squealed: "Quick! Look at the Slytherin table! Why is Malf-Draksha wearing your clothes?!" I blushed into my lap and mumbled: "Well, he didn't have and girls clothes and I didn't have any boys clothes, so we swapped..."

"I knew there was something fishy about your outfit this morning!" Ginny said, a triumphant smirk on her face. I grinned, and carried on with my breakfast, making sure that I wasn't blushing.

From over the Hall, I caught Draco's eye. Swiftly, he looked down and I felt annoyed. _Why was he ignoring me? Didn't he help me only yesterday?_ I thought, my emotions in turmoil. Angrily, I threw my knife down, slung my bag over my shoulder and made to leave. In confusion, Ginny got up to follow me. "Ginny, if you want, you can stay here, seeing as you haven't finished. And indeed, when she looked down, half her plate was still full.

Suddenly remembering, I asked her not to tell anyone about the catastrophe. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Satisfied, I practically flew out of the hall, my robes trailing behind me. What I did t notice was a slim figure silently tailing me.

Of course, anybody who knew me would immediately know where I was headed. I nearly lived in the library, as my fondness for books was overwhelming. For me, they contained all the answers to everything you could possibly want to know. And I did want to know. _What was the cure to this madness? I mean, surely true love wouldn't be the only way? It's too clichéd. The evil supervillains have taken that one!_

Running my fingers across the dusty spines of the Transfiguration section, I searched frantically for a cure. All to no avail. Each book I went through: _Transfiguration for the Advanced Wizard or Witch_ ; _Simple and Complex Transfiguration spells_ ; even _Transfiguration: The Ultimate Collection_ gave me nothing but true love! _What a pathetic cure!_ I sniffed, turning my nose up. "Did you forget to do homework?" a silken voice behind me suggested. I jumped, twisting around in my seat. The girl from before, Amethyst, was smiling at me in a Cheshire-Cat kind of way. I sat there nervously, not wanting to offend her but at the same time outraged that she'd suggest I HADN'T done my homework! Me, the head boy! It would bring shame on Hogwarts.

I shook my head, trying to smile but only achieving a grimace. She sneered at me, and curled her hand round my shoulder. "Well, no one would expect a MUDBLOOD to understand. Of course you would need extra help. I'll leave you to it." She was just about to sashay away, leaving me seething in my seat, when a hand gripped her shoulder. Shanking, she turned to face...Malfoy?

His face was so contorted, I couldn't tell what his expression was supposed to be. Wait. No, I could tell alright. Becoming a girl must have done something to him, because he was able to show his emotions much more easily now. And this one was 'livid'. Grasping her fore arms, he looked her in the eye and snarled: "No one calls my b-boyfriend a MUDBLOOD. Got that, gold digger?"

I was so shocked by the turn of events that I nearly fell off my seat. _M-Malfoy? Sticking up for me?! Whaaaaaaaat?!_ He was still staring at her. It was pretty unnerving. She was tussling in his arms, glaring at him and muttering under her breath. Something she said made him grip her even tighter, and I decided that I'd had enough. "Let her go, Draksha, she's not worth it."

He dropped her in an instant, and with one last furious look, she was gone. _I guess he hasn't lost his strength at all, judging by the bruises on her arms._ I faced him, and to my utter surprise, he had his face in his hands and was blushing a bright scarlet. I could feel my face heating up as well, and I put my hands to my burning cheeks. "Thank you...?"

"I w-wasn't doing it f-for you!" he stammered, trying to look defiant (and failing).

"Then why'd you do it?!" I snapped, irritated. A thought surfaced. He'd called me his boyfriend...

My eye widened, and I started to open my mouth when he covered it. "Shh. Please don't talk about it. It's...em...ba...rra...ssing..." He turned abruptly and left.

Draco

As soon as I reached the door of the library, I broke into a run. _Why did I say that whydidIsaythat whywhywhywhywhywhywhyyyyyyyyyy?!_ My stomach felt knotted and my brain was in turmoil. She'd looked so dumbstruck, too! But that evil, wretched girl...how dare she-

I once called her those things without a second glance. Years spent torturing her, and only now I was repaying her. Would she think different of me? Ever?

The thought was too painful, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't ignore it. In vain, I remembered the meaning in which I'd said those words, hoping that she hadn't thought I was serious. _But what if you were?_ A little voice whispered. _Get in the bin._ I thought back. _But she might have...then you'd have an excuse to get WITH her! Oh sorry, I meant at her...yes that's DEFINITELY what I meant!_ I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door to my room. My brain had obviously been removed momentarily and switched with a star-crossed lover's. Me, the prince of Slytherin dating her, prissy know-it-all Gryffindor? Nah, no way, José.

But back to even more pressing matters. That sleaze ball Weasley! He will never get a girl better than her, and that's saying something considering her...muggle-ness...and all. _In fact, she deserved someone better! Someone like youuuu..._ the annoying voice taunted. Shaking my head to get rid of it, I opened my door and came face to face with the one person I least expected to see in my room.

Hermione

When Draco left, I gathered up my things and sat in an undignified silence. _What was he doing, making me feel this way, sticking up for me then shooting me down?_

 _But he wasn't reALly...was he?_ said the irritating voice in my head. _Go die in a hole!_ I squirmed, knowing it was close to correct. But if so, did we really have a chance at...the cure?

The door of the library squeaked to a close, the only trace that I'd been there being the lone strand of a quill.

As I ascended the cobblestone staircase, I heard a racket going on in Draco's room. Quickly, I ran the rest of the way and stopped at his door. Knowing it was wrong but doing it anyway, I put my ear to the door.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Weasel Sleaze ball?"

I ceased breathing. All I could hear was the messed-up beats of my heart. _Surely...it couldn't be?!_

"I see you've come across my relatives before. But tell me, how did you end up in Hermione's room? And who ARE you, anyway?"

"This isn't Hermione's room anymore. And why would you have a right to dictate this, anyway? Come to flex your fame filled muscle at me?"

"How dare you! I'm just worried for her well being."

At this point, I snorted to myself quietly. _Care about me? Hah, bet he wasn't thinking that-_ "I bet you weren't thinking that when you BROKE UP with her."

His words rung out into the dazed silence, shocking everyone present. _He took the words right out of your mouth!_ Piped the irritating voice. And, reluctantly, I agreed with it. I heard a scuffle, then a muffled voice. In an instant, my heart was gripped with fear.

"How do you know so much, blondie? And who are you? Oh, but never mind. What Lavender doesn't know won't hurt her..."

So he was with Lavender. I felt an icy sensation as I rapidly took in his last words. Listening closely, I heard the unmistakable sound of someone removing clothing. Before I knew what was happening, the door had been ripped open and I'd stormed inside. Both Ron and Draco looked up, Draco with an apprehensive look and Ron with one of pure fear. Fear that grew as he saw a Gryffindor with a thick book aimed in one hand, a livid look on his face and an arm stretched out.

 ** _*SLAP!*_**

The contact rippled through the air. For a second, everyone was silent. Then Ron recoiled and completely let go of Malfoy, his arms hanging limply at his sides. "I d-didn't know she was t-taken," he stammered, avoiding my burning glare. Breathing deeply, I gently placed my hand on Draco's arm and murmured: "Let's get out of here."

Winding past rooms and places I didn't care about, I found the secluded alcove that I usually came to for alone time. It had a small candle with matches (that never ran out), and a small shelf for books. Against the wall leant a chair, and it was here that I sat Draco down. Her shirt had been ripped at the collar, and her skirt had been tugged down to the extreme that it made me blush. Removing a tile, I found the box I was looking for and took out a little vial of blue elixir.

Draco was staring at the floor, his face blank. His arms had horrible red marks al over them, and I was wincing in pain for him. Lifting his hand, I began to rub the elixir over the bruises, watching as they slowly faded away. "It's a concoction that I happened across in my fourth year. It's quite hard to make, considering there are only four ingredients. But then again, they _are_ very rare ingredients."

"Why are you doing this for me?" His voice sounded out, barely audibly. I stopped in my tracks. I was stumped. _Why_ was _I doing this? Did I have actual...feelings?_ "I...I don't know. I guess that I...look, I just felt really angry that Ron would do that to you, especially since he already has a girlfriend who utterly adores him," I said bitterly, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"Let's call a truce." He looked up at me, his grey eyes sparkling with a hint of silver.

"Okay."

Draco

Tip toeing our way back to the rooms, we made sure to be extremely quiet. Though, my mind was a whole different matter. It was basically screaming at me. _Why did she give you the elixir? Does she care? WHAT WAS THAT TRUCE?!_ I grinned to myself. The truce idea had been a stroke of pure genius, actually. Now I could be friends with her without looking suspiciou- _WAH?!_ No, I'm not be friending her...just...calling a truce! Yes.

Sleazy Weasel was gone by the time we made it back. I scoffed at the idea of him molesting me. As if I'd have let him! But Granger just had to play the hero and r-rescue me from it all. _Yes, why did she do that, hmm?_ Smirked the annoying voice. _Shaddup!_ I retorted, biting my lip. She looked at me in concern. "That must have been quite an ordeal for you," she said quietly. I only tipped my head slightly to acknowledge what she had said. Awkwardly, she grabbed my hand, squeezed it and let go again.

The question came out of nowhere. "Why did you give me the elixir?" I blurted out (to my own dismay). She raised her head to gaze at me, and smiled serenely. "It just...felt right, in that moment."

She left me confused and standing at the door to her room. I turned smartly on the spot and walked back to my room, my mind in complete confusion once again. Had Luna finally got to her?

Suddenly changing my plan, I raced down the hallway to find a certain blond-haired lunatic.

It took me quite a while, but I eventually located her outside, beneath an oak tree. She was studying a small leather book intently, as if she expected something to pop out. When she noticed that she wasn't alone, her head rose and she gazed at me in a dream-like fashion before greeting me. "Why, hello there Draco." Her words froze me like a Petrificus Totalus, and I stared at her in wonder and fear. "It's not often that you see a person that's been affected by the Blibbering Humdinger. Did it laugh at _your_ earrings, too?"

I continued to have at her in shock. Finally, after a rather pregnant pause, I managed:"How'd you know it was me?"

"Oh, it was easy. When did you decide to cast a genus verto spell?"

"A _what_?"

"Gender swapping spell." At this, I coughed for what felt an age and glared at her continually throughout. "NO! A Transfiguration spell went awry, that's all."

"Alright...so, what did you come to see me for?" Her question had caught me. In my haste to see her, I hadn't exactly thought of a way to put my problem into words. So I ended up telling her the whole catastrophe, from start to finish.

"...and that's why Weasley was in her room. She took me to get fixed up, and then I came here to find you, though I have no clue why anymore." She sat back in her seat, and looked me over with a thoughtful eye. It seems to me that this is a problem you will have to solve on your own, but as I can see that you have changed, I am willing to give you a few...hints...here and there." I nodded my head gratefully. Anything to get thinking about our situation off my chest.

She pinned me down with a discerning stare and suggested, "You know how there's a Hogsmead visit in November?" I looked up, not knowing quite where this was going. "Yeah? What about it?"

"And that's what you should say to her."

"What?"

"Ask her to go buy some stuff with her. After all, you need love to break the spell..." I recoiled in shock. Blinking, I stuttered: "N-NO WAY IN HE-HELL!"

Luna smiled to herself as I ran off. She murmured: "He'll come around." She stood and walked off, her shimmering hair glowing pale white in the late Autumn sun.

I hope that was enough. Sorry that I haven't been updating a lot! I'm gonna update once a week from now on (most likely anyway). Just keep your eyes peeled and please keep reading!

Reviews would be nice, but don't feel pressurised. The comments are great!

Curly xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

*disclaimer I DON'T

I - I DON'T

I - I - I DON'T OWN IT!

Hope that message ran loud and clear...

Curly: FAM it's about to start

Draco: WTH What is a 'fam'

Hermione: I believe it is a colloquial term referring to the use of the word 'family'. It is an abbereviation of sorts, showing the intimacy with one's friends or indeed, family.

Draco:

Draco:

Curly: 

Curly: k then

Chapter 6

Hermione

Puzzling was one of my favourite past times, as it was an interesting way of testing your knowledge, intelligence and general enthusiasm about a topic. Except this REALLY wasn't a subject I was keen on. At all. _Did Malfoy have feelings for me? Did he like me enough to call a truce; to be friends? Heck, did I have feelings for him?_

 _No, scratch that,_ I thought embarrassedly. It was hardly something that I wanted to think about, considering that we had exams coming up! I mean, NEWT's weren't anything to joke about!

Making my mind up, I took out my brown notebook and quill, _Wizarding Ink_ and my DADA textbook. Flipping to page 368, I studied an interesting manoeuvre and copied down the rather...visual diagram. Grimacing, I snapped the book shut. Maybe TOO visual. Turning green, I stood up, wobbled and ran around to get my blood flowing. A snarky voice called out from behind me: "Training for Quidditch, now, are we Granger?" I stopped in my tracks, huffing, and glared at the owner of the voice. Grinning, Malfoy walked up to me and flicked my shoulder. Furrowing my brow, I gave him a weird look and lunged back at him. All too quickly, he dodged me and dashed away. Scurrying after him, I laughed as it became a bit of a chase.

We ran around in circles for what seemed like an age, and collapsed on the ground giggling and poking each other. I rolled over to face him, and saw that his face was flushed a healthy blush of red; a huge contrast to his usual pale complexion. He was smiling so widely that his teeth seemed to gleam in the light. His eyes were sparkling with mirth and I found my mouth mirroring his. He punched me lightly on the shoulder and told me: "That was fun! But why were you running in the first place?"

I avoided his penetrating stare and looked at my feet. "Aw, c'mon, Gran-ger!" He whined, giving me his puppy eyes. I cracked and mumbled, "I'm...err...well..."

"Spit it out, Gryffindor!" He retorted.

"Fine! Uh...I've never really told anyone this before..."

"Tell me! Tell me!" He was excited now.

"I'MSQUEAMISHWHENEVERISEEBLOOD!" I squealed, unable to take the prompting any longer. "Then how the HELL did you survive the war?" He was full-on staring at me now. "I had to put on a brave face. Inside, I was throwing up, left right and centre. I trained myself during fifth year to become immune to blood, but I guess that's worn off now." He was studying my face, looking unsure of himself. Gently, he put his fingers between mine. I looked down in surprise, but did nothing to stop him. Stretching my head skywards, I breathed in and closed my eyes.

Blood had always freaked me out, ever since I had been scarred at the age of three from seeing our neighbour's cat being run over right next to our front gate. I had to step over it in the morning on my way to school, and nearly tossed my breakfast right there on the road. I cried for nights after that, not wanting to go out again and also because I was sad. The cat had often visited out back yard to play in the grass and receive tidbits from my mother and I. My father used to tease it with a bit of twine, and then we'd return it to the neighbour's. But the thing that I remember most vividly is the sight of scarlet blood spilling onto the streets and tainting the path way. The pavement was never the same for me again, and almost subconsciously I avoided that spot for years, until I was accepted into Hogwarts. Then, I never had to pass by that spot again.

I was brought back to reality by the feeling of Draco absently stroking my hand. Quickly, I pulled away and thought I saw a flicker of hurt on his face. But it was its usual plain expression in a millisecond. I made up for it by giving him a cheerful, friendly smile and he seemed to become happier. Satisfied, I was about to

leave when he grabbed the hem of my shirt. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Um...d-do you have anything you need to buy?" I stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"What I meant to say is...if you'd like, and it's not like I'd be overjoyed to h-have you with me, but since we're different-I mean, different looking, we've swapped genders, I mean, but-"

"Malfoy! Get to the point!"

"Do you want to come to Hogsmead with me?" I started. I wasn't expecting THAT to come out of his mouth. "S-sure!" I smiled crookedly at him, and to my utter confusion, he blushed and muttered: "You could break a heart or two with that smile, muggle born." Jumping up, I clocked him one and scowled.

"That's for calling me muggle born. What makes Purebloods so great, anyway?" With that, I flounced off, a trail of leaves swirling after me.

Draco

I felt EVER SO SLIGHTLY ashamed. But only a little bit. Smiling to myself, I knew that we had a date. Wait. No! Why did I just give my annoying voice ammo?! _Hahaha! Yes! You admitted it! You were just wangling for a DATE! Ahahahaha! I KNEW IT! LOL!_

 _What the hell does 'LOL' even mean?!_ I thought back. Clearly, I was going mad. Shaking my head, I stood up and and waltzed away. _A...date... with Granger... nice..._

 _Shut up, voice!_ But now, I couldn't tell the difference between the voice and my actual thoughts. How worrisome.

I thanked my lucky stars that Granger wasn't a mind reader. Phew.

The surface of the lake was beautiful in the afternoon glow; a rippling, shimmering dress that the water wore. It was very bright to my eyes, and I looked away after a moment of gazing. _A bit like Granger, don't you think?_ I waved my hands in disgust, irritated by the voice. _hAil nO!_ I screamed in my head. At least I could look at Granger without having to rub my eyes furiously afterwards.

Disregarding that odd topic, I walked round the edge of the lake, a past time I'd seen Granger, Potty and Weasel doing often. Grinning to myself as I realised this, I kicked a stone and thought of my home.

Mother had been ill whe I'd left for Hogwarts to redo my Seventh year, and she expressed strongly that she wanted me to go. I had wanted to stay and tend to her, but she insisted that I go, and that she was fine. Well, she obviously wasn't. I took out the letter McGonagall had slipped me just that morning, and unfolded it.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _It has come to our attention that your mother is suffering the serious after effects of the Cruciatus curse and the Imperius curse. These Unforgivables have affected your mother to the extent that she is a terminal case. Unfortunately, she will not be able to be cured, and we ask that you return to your home at the soonest opportunity that comes your way, or alternitively meet up with two of our Mediwitches in Hogsmead. We are at your disposal, and the bill for our services will follow this letter soon. We hope you are well, and will see you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Mediwitches and Mediwizards of St. Mungo's._

I had been in a state of petrification as soon as I'd finished reading the letter this morning. Not knowing when our term ended, I'd sent the Mediwitches and wizards a letter saying that I'd meet them in Hogsmead. Now all I had to do was ask McGonagall for permission, and, judging by the circumstances, she'd almost definitely let me go.

I sighed, and stuffed it back into my pocket. Taking out my wand, I cast a warming charm on myself and burrowed down into the folds of my robes. The air had just begun to get chillier, and there were heating charms everywhere. I glances up at the sky, and was _delighted_ by the fact that it had begun to rain. Grumbling, I started off towards the school again, picking up my pace.

Splats of water began falling on my robes, face and shoes. Hurrying, I reached the entrance in record time. Turning to look back, I saw that I'd been lucky and missed the complete downpour. Sighing in relief, I giggled crazily to myself. What had started as a bad day had ended up as a fantastic one! Practically dancing, I made my way up the staircases to my room. It was time for some hot chocolate, a good book and my-Granger's slippers.

Slipping into my favourite armchair, I made a happy noise and sipped my drink. I surveyed my room. It was rather messy, with articles of clothing strewn everywhere and sundries in odd places. My enchanted green alarm clock stood in its usual place beside my bed. It was charmed to say: "Wake up! Potter's in love with Weasel!" The first time Granger heard it, she fell about laughing. She was in fits and rolling on the ground; I'd been scared for her mental health at the time.

I giggled at the memory; it'd been such a long time since I seen her like that, until today. I realised that I was DAYDREAMING about GRANGER. Blushing though there was no one to see, I hit my head. Getting to my feet, I left the room in search of a book to take my mind off these matters.

Hermione

I was confused after I'd ran around with Malfoy, but even more so when he ASKED ME OUT. Sure, he did it reluctantly, but he still did it! And something tells me he wasn't being truthful. In fact, he'd seemed rather subdued all of a sudden. What was he hiding?

 _Hehe! Why do you want to know, Little Miss Prude, Prim and Proper?_

 _You shut the hell up, ya hear?!_ I thought angrily at the irritating voice. _And who are you, to call me a prude? I'd expect that of Malfoy, not myself!_

Deflated and fatigued from the afternoon, I made my way up to our rooms. Pushing the door open, I gave a shout of surprise as I found a guilty looking Malfoy rifling through one of my duffle bags. Oh. Wait. He was going through The Duffle bag. Oh shoot.

"What are you doing in my room, you imbecile? Surely you would know NOT to cross the threshold whilst I'm NOT in here?" My voice was getting louder and louder, and I was becoming madder and madder. "I was j-just l-looking for a b-book! Gee, Granger, you're so mean!" He pouted, looking for forgiveness, and I tried my hardest to ignore the doe-eyed expression he was pulling: but to no avail. "Argh, Fine, I'm not mad," I admitted grudgingly. Punching a fist into the air, he smirked good-naturedly at me and said: "That's right, Granger, because I'm simply IRRESISTIBLE." I rolled my eye, shook my head and laughed at him.

It was just a second later that I realised what the book he was holding was. "Give me that!" I yelled, rushing forward. Sensing an opportunity to tease me, he held it just out of my reach and sneered, "Come and get it!" I gazed hopelessly, and, on a whim, he started to flick through. I covered my face and groaned in anguish. I hadn't wanted to share THAT with anyone, much less MALFOY. Sure, we were friends now, but I hadn't even shown HARRY that book. Every time I tried to get it back, he'd just kick my shin or push me away.

His expression never changed, not even once. Handing it back to me, he looked me in the eye and said: "They are amazing Granger. Why on EARTH would you hide those?" In answer, I blushed and took the book. Opening it, I sighed as the one thing I had thought was private was now not.

I rubbed the soft pages lovingly; my refuge from teasing for many years. Sighing again, I flipped to one of my earlier drawings. It was depicting the whomping willow as a sapling: small, gentle and everything that it wasn't now. I turned the page, and abruptly stopped. I tried to shut the page before Malfoy saw, but it was too late.

Seeing his emotions on his face was something I'd grown used to, now that he was a girl, but I honestly couldn't read him at this moment. He took the book from me, ever so gently, and just looked. And looked. I could feel tears brimming, and angrily thought to myself: _Why are you crying? You don't hate him anymore! Tell him so!_

 _Tell him you like him..._

I took a deep breath and whispered, "I...don't...hate...you...anymore, Mal...Draco." His head turned sharply, and I could see he was hurt by the picture. I felt so bad. I felt as if I was the one who had bullied HIM for six years, not the other way round.

The picture was of him. He was standing over me, and was holding a sword made of words. Words and sentences he had said to me before. And at the very tip of the sword, a lone word stood out. Mudblood.

I had a deep gash running along my face and arms, and adjectives were seeping out. Descriptors like **anger, hatred, furious, sadness, upset** and many others. But the one that stood out was ANGUISH. At the time, he had called me mudblood, and had just laughed and ran off with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.

It was obvious that he remembered this encounter as well, since he went considerably paler than before and looked my way, his eyes blank of emotion. I was having a hard time trying not to cry in front of him, so what he did next took me completely by surprise and shocked me to the core.

Tears welled up in his eyes and billowed out. He grabbed me, and before I knew what he was doing, we were hugging. I couldn't take it any longer, and his hear-wrenching sobs reminded me that I had my own. So I, too, began to cry. We sat on the floor, crying into each other's shoulders. I felt my tears continue to seep out, into his clothing and felt his do the same.

"Draco..." I cried, letting myself go. When I sobbed his name, he hugged me even tighter. I could hear him trying not to cry, and this just made me want to cry more. "Her...Hermione..." I was so shocked when he said my name, I cried all the more. We were full-on sobbing now, our hands entwined in each other's hair. I stroked his silver locks, fingering the individual strands. He was curling my unruly coils around his hand, patting it ever now and again.

Eventually, we separated, but it wasn't awkward between us. We'd come to a silent understanding that what was in the past was not something to be held as a grudge anymore. _I think, when you cry on one another's shoulder, you can consider yourselves friends._

Draco

I hadn't cried since I was four years old. That encounter really opened my eyes, and showed me what it was like to be on the receiving end of bullying. _My_ bullying. I rubbed my eyes, and rolled over on my bed. The covers had been tussled with and were now in disarray, but I did nothing to correct them. I was too busy thinking about what had happened earlier. She had said my name. Meaningfully. Not just because I was acting up, or because she was annoyed, but because she had GENUINELY wanted to.

A single ray of moonlight danced across the silken bed spread. I saw that it was close to my own hair colour, and sighed. I _still_ hadn't told her. I needed to, and I had better do it fast. Or she'd run from me, never to be seen again. And I really _didn't_ want that. Not now that we'd gotten so close.

I sat up. My room was dark now, and I couldn't see a thing. " _Lumos,_ " I whispered, holding my wand close to my face. Quietly as I could, I tiptoed to the bathroom and sunk down against the door. To my surprise (and reluctantly, I realised, happiness), I heard her on the other side doing the exact same. On a spur of the moment, I pulled the door open, and her flame, masculine back toppled into my room. An unruly Gryffindor met my eyes, and glared whilst I shook with muffled laughter.

"Really, Malfoy, you couldn't have knocked?" She asked, shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair. I leant of the door frame and smirked, "No, GRANGER, I could not. I wanted to catch you off guard, which I seem to have achieved." She rolled her eyes and sneered back at me. _Wow, she's dangerous when she's tired..._ the voice mused. I promptly told it to stop any ideas it was having right there and then, and smacked my forehead. Granger gave me a weird look, but carried on with reading the book she had been staring at until I had arrived. "So, why are you out here?" I questioned, trying to create a conversation. "Couldn't sleep," was the answer I got back.

 _So much for a conversation,_ I thought. _Ah well, I can always annoy her!_ I settled on the idea, and snuggled up to her right hand shoulder. Immediately, her cheeks darkened and her chocolate eyes flicked over to me. "Wh-what are you d-doing, M-M-Malfoy?!" She stammered. I snorted. _After only FOVE SECONDS of physical contact, she reddens? Mustn't have had much fun in HER life, that's for sure. Oh, but then again, she DID spend about...oh, 99.9% of her time with The Boy Who Lived To Annoy and Weasel The Sleazeball._

"Draco!" whisper-shouted Hermione, and I started, realising that I'd been daydreaming. "Pardon? Sorry, I was thinking about stuff," I said, not looking at her enquiringly gaze. "What 'stuff'?"

"Oh, just how Weasel is an idiot and a wanker, and that he doesn't deserve anyone, much less yo-...-ur friend, Lavindi? Lavarte?"

"Lavender, silly!" I sighed in relief, content that she'd bought my excuse. _That was close!_ I thought.

What I didn't see was the look of disappointment on her face.

Leaning my head on her shoulder, I started to read the book she was so interested in. "' _Pride and Prejudice'_? What's that?" I asked, genuinely confused. In return, she smiled and said: "A muggle book. You wouldn't be interested."

"Well...it can't be THAT far beneath me, since you're so intent on reading it. Tell me the plot."

"Okay. Well, there a family called the Bennets. The main character is a woman called Elizabeth Bennet, and a man called Fitzwilliam Darcy. Mr. Darcy is well groomed, eloquent, handsome, rich, and above all, high up in society."

"A bit like me, then!" I giggled. She smirked at me, and proceeded to say: " Miss Bennet is not very well off, has many siblings and is of the lower middle class." Though I didn't say it, I thought that this woman sounded rather like Hermione. "When they first meet, Miss Bennet takes an immediate dislike to Darcy, and him the same." _Wow, I was more accurate than I thought!_ "But above all, this is a LOVE STORY." _Oh shoooooot. Why do I always have to be right?_

 _But maybe this won't be so bad... who knows?_

Curly here! That was a fun chapter to write, though there were some very sad parts... :(

Anyway, please review and leave feedback! It's all appreciated!

Curly xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

*disclaimer - NAWP I DON'T Y'ALL

(HP, that is my fellows)

Draco: hAIL yEah

Hermione: Hokay someone is smashed on Butter Beer

Chapter 7

Hermione

Hours later, (or maybe it was minutes) I got up and left Draco. "Thanks for the chat, I'm ready for bed now. Hope you're convinced that 'Pride and Prejudice' is a great book...even if it is written by a muggle." All I got in response was a tired smirk (is such a thing possible?) and a careless shrug of the shoulders. Smiling at him, I turned to go but a scuffling noise distracted me and I faced him once again.

Before I could do anything, he had grabbed me in his strong embrace and was nuzzling his head into my shoulder. "Goodnight, Hermione..." And with that, he dashed out of the room, leaving me in a dazed state and my mind whirling about. AGAIN.

I sighed, trudged back to my bed and slumped down onto the silken covers. _What was going on? He confuses me more and more as the days go by. It's a truce, for goodness's sake! But why does it feel like we're beginning to become friends?_

 _Oh gosh, what a terrifying thought! What would Harry say? What would RON say?!_

 _No. I don't care about him anymore. No..._

My mind wandered, and from that point onwards I slept, unconsciousness taking the reigns.

I awoke in a daze, my hair ruffled and messy. I sat bolt upright, recalling the turn of events that happened last night. A light blush rose to my cheeks, but my face wore a confused look. _Why was Malfoy acting so nice all of a sudden? Not that I minded. I guess I needed someone to be nice to me after Ron..._

 _(Flashback)_

" _Hey, 'mione. What's cooking?" Ron shrugged off his coat and stepped over Crookshanks, who was napping on the welcome mat of Hermione's apartment. "Hey Ron! I'm just making some pasta - it shouldn't be too long now." Ron's joyful smile dropped slightly and he furrowed his brow marginally. "Oh...but we had pasta on Monday." I dropped the spoon I was using in exasperation, and placed my hands on my hips. Turning, I faced him properly_ _and rolled my eyes. "Yes, Ron, but I got this simply MARVELLOUS recipe that I received from a muggle friend of mine, and I wanted to share it with you," I said, raising an eyebrow. "Is that such a bad thing?"_

" _No, but I'm kind of...tired of your cooking. We've eaten at yours' for the past week. I was kinda hoping that we could...y'know...eat out?" I was shocked by what he had said. Trying not to show that I was hurt, I smiled brightly and swiped fake happiness onto my face_. " _Sure, we can go out."_

That was when things had tumbled downhill.

I could feel tears brimming, and swiped at my eyes in irritation. _I would NOT let him get to me!_ Slowly, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and slid into my slippers. Rubbing my eyes again, I stared at Judy clock and, with a start, realised that it was 7:21. Panicking, I ran around my room throwing on my clothes. _I was late! Late for breakfast! No!_ In a flurry, I rushed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then stopped. Malfoy was half dressed and pulling on some tights whilst humming to himself. Before he realised that I had burst in, I had rushed out again and slammed the door.

My heart was pounding as I heard a confused voice pipe up from the bathroom. "Hermione? Is that you?" Not trusting myself to speak, I squeaked. Malfoy laughed and opened the door. "All yours now, nosey Parker." He sashayed out the room. By this point, I was flushed a bright scarlet and had my head in my hands. _Why me?! Why?!_

Malfoy popped his head back into the bathroom, and I nearly fell over from shock. Regaining my balance, I glared at him as he fell about laughing. "Priceless, Granger, Priceless," he giggled, hiding his mouth in glee.

"Wha 'ou 'ant, 'alfoy?" I mumbled, trying to keep my toothbrush in my mouth. Malfoy sidled up to me and blew in my ear. I shivered and growled at him. "That's it!" I lunged at him, and he squealed but managed to dodge. I chased him round the bathroom for a bit, until finally we stood on opposite sides, panting and grinning. "Just wanted to say that I'm going to try out for the quidditch team, since...well...Draco's not here," he wheezed, locking eyes with me. I smiled briefly, and said, "I'll come watch. Gryffindor have their tryouts beforehand, anyway, don't they?" He beamed, and I felt truly happy that he was pleased by my approval.

Winking, he stepped out of the door, just as I realised that it had gone 7:34. "Curses, Malfoy!"

Draco

I was so excited by the thought of the tryouts that I told Hermione! _Why'd you go do that?_ Chided the sensible part of my brain. _Because he's infatuated with her. Aren't you, Drakey?_ I cringed and whacked my head on the table. How infuriating. But the fact that she was coming to watch made up for it all. My friend, come to support me...

Blaise was smirking as soon as I sat down. "What happened up there?" He asked, leaning his head on his arm. "Nothing at all, Zabini."

"So why'd Granger come down all messy?" I eyed him nervously.

"B-because she was late, diddums." Blaise gave a shout of laughter, and sneered at me, "The petty insults only come out when you're flustered," he stated, scrutinising me carefully. The wafting smell of sausages reminded me that breakfast awaited, and I silenced myself from saying anything I would regret by tucking in.

I snarfed down my breakfast, as Blaise chuckled evilly. He really was psychic! Shaking my head, I shovelled the food routinely into my mouth, then jolted as the Headmistress stood up. "Good morning, everyone. Before you all depart, I'd just like to administer a few words." Everyone was looking round in surprise, as McGonagall never gave announcements. "To all those who are concerned, do not worry about Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. Search parties are out looking as we speak," she continued, eyeing me and then Granger in succession. 'Hermus''s eyes met mine and we shared a small knowing smirk.

Potter's little followers all whispered quietly, and sent furtive looks towards the Slytherins. I stared each one of them down, silently daring them to accuse any of us. Blaise was properly sniggering now; any louder and he'd have McGonagall over to scream obscenities at us. Glaring at him, I whispered, "Quiet! Do you want the old hag to give us detention?" Blaise winked at me, but shut up just the same. Sighing, I returned my gaze to the front, where the Head was still droning on.

"...and be sure to go to the Quidditch tryouts for those of you who think you have what it takes. Harry Potter himself will be coming to judge the Gryffindors, and Professor Slughorn will see to the Slytherins. Dismissed." In the flurry of activity, all I could think was: _Potter's coming._

I ran to the one place I knew I would find her.

 _Up four flights of stairs;_

 _Right;_

 _Down the corridor;_

 _Past the painting of the girl with the flowers;_

 _Down the ramp;_

 _Into the Alcove._

"Hermione!" She jumped as I skidded to a stop in front of her, panting and grabbing her shoulder. "What shall we do? Does Potter know?" She started to shake her head, then blanched. "Ron," she croaked, staring blankly at me, "does he know? Would he have figured it out by now?"

"I...I don't know," I whispered, my face breaking. This was terrible. I'd be humiliated. WE'D be humiliated! The whole school would know that Hogwart's smartest students had both transformed into...the opposite of who we were! She gone from an unpopular know-it-all into a handsome boy, and I'd gone from being a fabulous hottie into an emotional teenage girl!

I felt tears that I didn't want brimming and hair that I didn't want covering my face. I felt legs that I didn't want shaking, and hands that I didn't want clutching my shoulders. Granger was sitting down now, her head tilted down.

Then I remembered.

"There's something I need to tell you." I jolted, and she did the same. _She has something to tell ME? But...I need to tell HER something too!_

"You go first." My words hung in the air, and she looked me in the eye.

"Sit down. It's not an easy tale."

"You must have known how Harry, Ron and I disappeared during our seventh year," she muttered, pacing. "We were searching for Vol...Voldemort's horcruxes." At this, I gasped and I consciously felt for my dark mark. "Well, we found them. All of them. But one of them told me a truth that I'd been waiting to hear for so, so long." At this she chuckled but her eyes were empty of feeling. "It was a locket. We took turns wearing it, but it got too much for Ron. Whilst he was wearing it, he became unknowingly horrible. He insulted both of us, and eventually left our base. Later, he returned and the locket told us all his deepest, darkest secrets. My heart nearly ceased its beating when the locket showed me and Harry, arms around each other and leering at Ron.

I could see how broken he was. We told him that our relationship was meant to be, and that he'd always been a third wheel. When the real us found him, he turned and headed towards us with the sword of Gryffindor in hand. I honestly thought he was going to kill us. Us, his best friends for seven years. But no. With a look of pure fury, Ron smashed that locket. And with that action came the confirmation that I'd been looking for. He really DID love me, not just as a friend.

I guess that was shattered."

I took her hands in mine, and wiped away her tears. _That...that idiot. How could he do something so wrong?_ I guiltily remembered that I couldn't say so, since I was just as much to blame as he was. No. I'd done worse than that, I'd nearly killed Dumbledore. My own Headmaster.

"Grang-Hermione. That orange git never deserved someone like you. You're much smarter than he is - though that isn't hard - and way more interesting. You're a true Gryffindor; you've bounced back from him. So just let go of the little git, and be happy. I don't want to hear my f-friend cry..." Her eyes met mine and a tinge of pink erupted on my face. _Shoot, I sound like a sappy, lovey-dovey_ _Hufflepuff!_ I was just about to make amends for my mistake, when she smiled and smirked, "Friend. That's new. I like it." Shocked, I released her and sulked in the corner.

After she'd giggled at my expense, she remembered something and tapped me on my brooding shoulder. "Whadda ya want?" I snarled, my eyes glinting.

"Gee, Malfoy, keep your hair on! I just wanted to know; what WERE you going to tell me earlier? Before...you know..." I stiffened. I'd nearly forgotten about that. But it was so hard to say. And I just didn't want to. What would happen to her once we were back to normal? Would this brief period of 'humanity' (as I'd come to call it) dissipate away into nothingness? And how would she take the news?

"Is now the right time to tell her?" I wondered.

"I don't know, you should probably answer that question yourself, don't you think," she quirked, raising an eyebrow. _Damn! Did I really just say that aloud?_

"No, then, I think I'll make you wait." I grinned evilly at her as she pouted.

"No fair! I just opened my heart; now you open yours." I was surprised at her statement. She puffed some hair out of her eyes, and I notice that she had a cute blush on her cheeks. Mine began to follow suit, so I changed the subject. "Wh-what are we going to do about Potter? Surely the Sleazy Weasel would have told him by now..." I could see the change of face that Granger went through. She startled me by going from adorable blush to menacing game face. Yikes.

"I'll send Harry a letter saying he's not to tell anyone. Our reps are at stake here!" I nodded my head in agreement. "When will you write it?"

"Tonight. I need to make sure he won't spill the beans to anyone. And I mean ANYONE." Judging by the scornful face she was wearing, Granger had something big planned.

She got up, about to leave the room. I went to do the same, and walked to the entrance. I opened the curtains, and screamed. Of all the people...

Hermione

As soon as Draco screamed, I rushed forwards. Adrenaline filled my body and fuelled my anger as I saw who it was. "Weasley. I thought you had enough of my anger the first time, but apparently not." Ron was furious. That's all I could say.

"Seven years. Our friendship, down the drain for a snake, Hermione!" He was visibly shaking, and I clutched my wand tighter. "You hypocrite. You have no right to say that, not after what you did," I bit out, fuming. Ron's face was red and contorted, and I could see Draco out of the corner of my eye. He was calm on the surface, but underneath I could see all the tell tale signs that he was losing it.

 _Wait-since when did I start paying THIS much attention to Malfoy?! EHHH?!_

I slapped myself mentally. No time to think about that, I already had one problem to deal with. Ron had had the sense to look guilty when I mentioned his dunderheadedness, but soon he was angry again. "A SNAKE, HERMIONE! GOSH, I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T STOOP SO LOW!" And Ron was slapped. By a humiliated, frustrated but above all furious me. "Get out," I said in a husky voice, "and don't come back. LEAVE." Ron turned on his heel, walked a few steps then spun around. "I'll be back. Just you wait, Malfoy." With that, he disappeared round a corner.

"Granger." Malfoy gripped my arm, and I sucked in my breath. Sensing annoyance, he quickly retreated and I immediately felt bad. I shouldn't take it out on him. "I'm OK. It's all fine," I muttered, trying to convince myself that I was not upset.

"Come here." Malfoy opened his arms and I enveloped him, burying my head into his silky blond hair. "I'm fed up of him and his meddling. Fed up." Malfoy patted my shoulder, and a smirk came onto his feature. I looked at him quizzically; where was this going? "Since no one knows who we are, and most people think we're an item anyway, shall we go for it and make that Red-headed buffoon jealous?"

"What are you g-getting at, M-Malfoy," I stammered, worried already.

"Rela-ax, all I'm saying is that we should PRETEND to be a couple, just enough to push him over the edge. What do you think? It's not like we're doing this for real; I hate you too much for that!" I felt a little twinge; _He didn't have to be so mean about it, did he? After all, we were friends now... Weren't we?_

Nevertheless, I rolled the idea around in my head. It could be fun... _And you would get some alone-with-Malfoy time!_ Squealed an annoying voice in my head. _Shaddup! Seriously!_ Taking a deep breath, I uttered the determining phrase.

"Let's do it."

The day of the Quidditch tryouts was perfect; sunny with a hint of cloud and a gentle breeze. Not too hot but not too cold, either.

I was up before Draco this time; a feat I didn't know how I'd managed to accomplish. He was usually up by 6:30, preening himself and combing his clean, silky hair. _Bleh, now I'm_ _fantasising_! _Eeew!_ I shook my head, and went to get changed.

As I walked towards the Great hall, I could already hear the hubub that the students were making. Smelling bacon, I ran in, and sat myself down next to Ginny. She smiled up at me, and carried on eating. "Excited to see Harry?" I guessed, grinning at her. She blushed, and glared humorously at me. "I heard about the 'Ron' incident," she snarled. I blanched, and forgot about the food momentarily. "How'd you find out?"

"Heard some fourth years giggling about it," she snorted, shaking her head. "I'll never forgive him for what he did to you, 'mione. Git." I laughed heartily, trying to disguise my hurt.

I truly appreciated what Ginny had said. Ron had hurt me past repair, but Ginny had stayed by my side, even though they were siblings. Ginny had screamed at Ron upon her finding out that he broke up with her, and they hadn't spoken since. Ginny patted my back, her fork hanging out of her mouth. "How was the Holyhead Harpies's tryout?!" I'd suddenly remembered, and felt guilty since I'd completely forgotten.

Ginny's hair caught the light and shimmered as she turned around and smirked. "I start September." I stared.

"Wha-...your NEWTs! You can't miss them! What about a secure job afterwards?! And Harry, does he approve?!" Ginny looked at me oddly.

"It was Harry's idea, Hermio-Hermus. And when I said September, I meant AFTER Hogwarts." I blushed. Oops. Overreaction, much.

There was a sudden commotion near the doors of the Hall, and we both looked towards the oak as it swung open to reveal a certain black haired, green eyed boy. "HARRY!" we squealed, jumping up and rushing towards him. Ginny got to him first, and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. Slowly, he walked towards me, and brought me into an embrace. Taking the opportunity, I muttered into his ear: "Harry. It's me, Hermione. Call me Hermus in front of everyone else." He clutched my back a bit tighter, then released me.

His face displayed confusion, but also delight. "Hey, Hermi-us! How are you?"

"Let's catch up in my room," I murmured, beckoning for him and Ginny to follow me. From over the Hall, I saw Zabini. Mouthing to him, I asked if he could tell Malfoy to follow. Blaise nodded his head in assent, albeit looking confused and smug (is that possible?!) and leant over to Draco. The blond-haired prince was leaning on his hands, and I saw his eyes flicker over to me as Zabini told him what I wanted. Silently, Malfoy rose from his table and sashayed over. "Okay, let's go guys," I said, striding through the Hall.

The polished door of my room opened, and we crowded inside. Sitting down in various conjured armchairs, the questions could finally begin. "Right, what happened here?" Harry smiled, but his eyes were worried.

"Transfiguration slip-up, Potter." Harry's head whipped round, but instead of looking vengeful (as I'd expected), he simply looked confused. "Who're you?" Malfoy's smirk just grew bigger, and he lifted his nose into the air. Before Harry could find out the nasty way, I butted in. "I had the accident with MALFOY, Harry. Didn't you read the letter?" Harry's face changed to 'guilty'. I tutted, then her switched to 'rage'.

"Wait. THAT'S Malfoy?!" Harry jabbed his finger in Draco's direction, and the prince of Slytherin rolled his eyes. "Yes, Potter, I know I'm sexy even as a girl but you don't have to look THAT gobsmacked," he laughed, mimicking Harry. Harry's eyes popped, and he looked about ready to strangle Malfoy.

Again, I intervened. "Malfoy, don't get Harry TOO worked up, and Harry, turn around and count," I said, raising my voice slightly. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and patted his shoulder as he snorted and puffed out his fury. Malfoy 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms. Tapping his foot, he gazed imploringly at me. "Potter, you'd better not tell anyone about our...predicament, otherwise you'll be sorry." Malfoy finished this in a snarl, and Harry recoiled slightly. Ginny rubbed his back, and turned to me. "You coming to the Quidditch tryouts, 'mione?"

"Course! Wouldn't miss it for the world." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Draco beaming. I giggled mentally. _How cute! He's pleased that I'm going to support him._ "Okay. But only because of Hermione. I'd tell the world that Draco Malfoy was a girl, 'thwise." He sniggered as Malfoy turned a beet red, and his hands became fists.

"Chill, guys!"

Both of them looked at me in shock, then burst out laughing.

"Since when do you say chill! And guys?" Harry was practically bawling with laughter, Ginny was giggling and Draco was covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his amusement. "Whaaaaaat? Can't I update my vocabulary ever now and again?" I scowled as my friends fell about laughing again. "Okay, okay, no need to rub salt into my wounds," I mumbled, feeling hurt.

"Ah, sorry, Hermione, it's just..." Unable to contain himself, Harry sniggered for a bit longer. When they were done, I was in a thoroughly snappish mood. "Done? Good. Now, I have some news that you're not going to like, Harry. Actually, make that two pieces," I mused, biting my lip. Harry's smile vanished, and I realised my mistake. Bad news during war time had usually meant death, or infiltration, or traitors. I'd unintentionally brought some of that hunted fear back to the surface from the depths of all our souls.

"Oh, Harry...not that kind of bad news." Harry visibly relaxed, but his eyes were ever-vigilant. "So, what's this DiSaStRoUs news, then?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I smiled, but my eyes were worried. "Well...the entire school kind of thinks that Malfoy and I are a couple." Harry had been sipping the water I'd provided at the start, but not only did he spit his water out, but drop the glass. Which smashed.

Ginny screamed, and I fumbled, looking for my wand. "Dang, where'd it go?" I finally spotted it lying on the coffee table, but Malfoy got to it before I did. "Thanks," I smiled, taking it from him. He smiled back, brushing his hair out of his eyes and-was that?! No, it couldn't-a blush?! What. The. Hell?! Was that really Malfoy?!

Confused as a confunded grindylow, I cleaned the mess with one flick of my wand and tucked it back inside my robes. Lifting my head, I looked back at Harry, who had just witnessed this. "Yes, Harry, we play nice now," I explained childishly. He looked ever so slightly pompous at that, and I smirked. _One up to me!_

"The other thing will probably make you convulse, so sit down." He gaped at me, but did as he was told. "The only cure to this wretched spell is...true love..." Harry rubbed his eyes, tapped his ears and said, "Sorry, d'you think you could repeat that? I thought I heard 'true love'." I smiled ruefully.

"Then you heard correctly." Harry stood up, walked over to Malfoy and snarled to him, "I you so much as harm one hair on her head, I'll throttle you." Malfoy looked boredly at Harry and replied, "So scared Potter. I am QUAKING in my boots. But all right, I won't touch your precious little muggle born. N-not like I'd want to, anyway!"

My heart juddered, and I hit my chest. _What are you on about? Of course he wouldn't want to, you do have a seven year hatred to work on after all! Can't just expect him to fall head over heels following that... Wait. Why am I even thinking about Malfoy?! I should be, umm, hexing his SOCKS OFF! That's what the old me would have done!_

 _Except, the old me has vanished. New, forgiving, pathetic Hermione is here now. Darn._

 _Didja hear the stammer in his voice as he said that?! Did you?! SQUEEEEE!_ Hermione grimaced at the fangirl in her head. _You had better move out by six pm, is all I can think._

Draco

We made our way back downstairs. By this time, lessons had already started, and Hermione was panicking. "Rela-ax, Granger, McGonagall'll buy our 'showing Potter round' story. Chill, I quote, chill." She glared at me, and I just made out the words 'smarmy git' before we entered the potions classroom. Slughorn was in his usual seat, beaming at all of the students. I rolled my eyes as he spotted us, and his face became confused. "Ah...the head boy and girl. A Weasley, too. Mite late, aren't we?" He bumbled over to us, and I leant on one leg boredly. Idiot.

"Today we're making amortentia, love potion. If you could go to your respective stations, please!" We shuffled over to our shared desk, and got started. I was squinting at the board, trying to make out what the final ingredient was when I noticed a familiar scent wafting towards me from Granger's cauldron. "Hey, Hermus, is a bottle of my cologne the last ingredient?" I asked genuinely. She shook her head, and only then did I notice she was blushing like there was no tomorrow. Apparently, she was so red that even Slughorn had noticed, because he bustled over and asked her, "Hermus, is it? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey? You've got quite the heated face," he added, gazing at her inquiringly. She simply shook her head, making sure to keep it facing down. Odd.

I finally found the pearl dust, and plopped it into the swirling mixture. It turned to the pear-like sheen it's was supposed to, and...the smell of fresh linen, a crackling fire and...roses? Floated into my nose, filling me up and leaving me quite content. _How strange...is it supposed to do that?_ I wondered. _I definitely recognised the roses from somewhere..._

Discombobulated, I tapped her on the shoulder. She stiffened, and a frown erupted on my face. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She sniffed slightly, but wasn't crying.

"N-n-no...I'm f-fine..." Confused, I looked at the board. Then stopped

' _Amortentia: Love Potion._

 _Ingredients:_

 _Ashwinder eggs._

 _Rose thorns._

 _Peppermint._

 _Powdered Moonstone._

 _Pearl Dust._

 _Effect: Causes the drinker to become infatuated with the person who administers the potion._

 _The potion has a different aroma for every person, according to what they are attracted to, or have a fondness for._

 _Difficulty:_ ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ _(four stars)_

I was having difficulty breathing. I knew where I recognised that rose scent from. The source was sitting next to me, after all. "Hermus, what do you smell," I asked conversationally, trying not to blush. She blushed so deeply at this question, I thought she was about to pass out. "New parchment, fresh cut grass and...peppermints..." She whispered the last bit so quietly, I barely heard it. "What's so bad about peppermi...oh." My cologne.

Granger cared about me. I could have jumped for joy! I grinned at her, and she looked at me in surprise. "Y-you're not mad at me?"

"Nope."

"But the old Malfoy would have slit my throat by now!"

"Um...have you seen me lately? Gone is the old Malfoy; New Malfoy's here to stay!"

At this, I snaked my arm round har waist and she blushed even more. "Th-thanks for caring about me...no one's ever told me so before." I was shocked. _What, not even her parents? I mean, even my parents told me they cared, and that's coming from a death eater and his wife!_

I looked into her eyes. Worried, I voiced my thoughts, saying, "Your parents? Not even them?" She sighed, and her eyes seemed to be forlorn. "They were always uptight, and taught me that I should try to put a brave face on. They told me that they loved me, but I could see in their eyes that they hadn't wanted a girl. They didn't care for me. Father had whispered to me one evening that my mother had been wishing for a boy ever since...actually, I don't know how long. Probably since she found out about children, I guess. He told me because I'd just upset mum and she was in the kitchen. That was in my second year of Hogwarts."

I gawped at her- _WAIT! Just wait a minute! Malfoys do not 'gawp'! Outrageous! No!_

 _Okay, fine, fine, I gawped on the inside, then. Happy?_

 _...appeased._

My eyes had widened slightly, and my mouth was pressed into a thin line. _The Grangers had no idea what a smart and resourceful witch Hermione had become! Why, the muggles would be mind-blown just to see a Wingardium Leviosa, for sure!_

I squeezed her arm to make sure she knew I minded about her nasty parents, and she smiled at me.

All around the classroom, we could hear squeals of delight and embarrassment as everyone's favourite smells swirled up to greet them. Zabini was sitting next to the Weaslette, who was covering her mouth and blushing. Meanwhile, Blaise was sniffing the potion delightedly. Whatever he was smelling sure seemed nice, because the next thing he knew he'd spilt some on his face.

Quickly, his eyes glossed over and he became pale. Seeing a mirror, he rushed to it and began snogging the glass. In my disgust and mirth, I remembered what the board said. ' _Causes the drinker to become infatuated with whoever administers the potion._ ' Blaise was in love with himself!

Unable to contain myself any longer, I cracked and guffawed. I put out a hand to steady myself on the table as I laughed myself silly. _Of course! Blaise DID administer the potion to himself, in an indirect way..._

To my left I could see Her-Granger doing the same. She grinned at me, and we poured our potion into the little glass sample vials and handed them over to Slughorn. Wheezing slightly, her took out a small magnifying glass and looked through it. "Pearly appearance...swirling surface and smoke... Well done! Since you've both done so well, I've got a surprise for you!" Pleasantly shocked, we eyed each other. "I wonder what the geezer's going to throw at us now," I murmured, my eyes becoming slits.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic! He'll probably give us something harmless, like...a pepper up potion," Granger laughed, her eyes twinkling. I shrugged and watched carefully as the rotund professor made his way out of the storage cupboard, clutching two crystal vials. "Here," he coughed, bumbling around the desk, "Felix Felicis for you, Draksha and Veritaserum for you, Mr. ... I beg your pardon, but what is your surname?" He stared inquisitively at Granger for a few seconds, before she replied. "G-Grant, sir." Slughorn looked at her oddly, but let the matter drop.

"All right, now, I don't want to hear back from my fellow teachers that one of you has misused the potions that I have given you. Mr. Grant, I expect you to only use that potion for recreational activities. In no circumstance may you use it for examination of students. If you are to use it, kindly do so in your free time among your friends."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Granger nodding her head reverently. _Typical know-it-all Granger..._

Then it was my turn for the lecture. "Miss...oh dear, I'm not doing very well with names today, am I?" Now it was my turn to stutter and blush.

"Uh...Mathers. Yep, that's me..." Again, he stared at me in confusion but let it go.

"Okay, here we have Felix Felicis. You are not to use this during your NEWTs, so I ask that you either send the bottle to me during examination time, or use it up before hand. I have bewitched the potion so that it can only inhabit the bottle and," here he grabbed a cotton swab from his desk and wiped it along my lips. I was so surprised, I didn't move. He rubbed it against the bottle. It glowed a faint blue then subsided straight afterwards. "...your stomach can now take it as well. So no tricks, Miss Mathers!"

The clock alerted us to the fact that it was lessons over, and without further ado we sprinted out of the room. "I can't wait to try this out," I grinned, showing my teeth. Her-Granger stared at me, then smiled her heart-warming, kind-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE [WIZARD SWEAR] AM I DOING?! SHE'S **HERMIONE GRANGER,** FOR GOODNESS'S SAKE!

I felt, to say the least, sick. "Uh, I don't feel too good, I'm going to go now, bye," I countered off, then sprinted off up the staircase to my room. Slamming the door, I heaved a sigh of relief.

Leaving a rather distressed and confused witch behind me.

A/N: so...what going to happen next?! *crash* *bang* *excitement* *wizard swears*

BTW for those of you who don't know what I'm referencing to, watch Potter Puppet Pals on YouTube. I literally died of laughter.

Sorry about the loooooonnng wait, school is busy as fishcakes so I'm running around doing HWK and basically dying. Yeah.

Read lots of Forks's Fics; they're awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

*disclaimer: Don't even...

Last time I checked, My name wasn't J. . Sad, isn't it?

Chapter 8

Hermione

Draco had, to say the least, been acting strange all day. _Why had he just run off?_ He was insulting me one moment, and being kind and nice the next. Then again, I guess it has been hard for him to adapt to being...genuine. All these years, he's been a bully, a servant, an object to be used for power. But not now. Those restraints have been removed, and underneath I seem to have found a happy, kind and loving boy. Draco was never meant for the dark side. At least, I don't believe so.

He's too human.

I stepped into my room, making sure that the door shut softly behind me, before making my way over to the bathroom. I peeked in cautiously, not wanting to disturb him if he was there. Sighing in relief as I realised he wasn't, I walked inside and stared at the mirror. A tall, lean and handsome boy met my eyes. He was tanned, with curly locks of chestnut-brown hair cascading around his face. He had defined features, but didn't look haughty. In his hand there was a vine wood wand, the carvings running smoothly round.

For me, the person was unrecognisable. However, the wand was an old friend. We'd travelled together; fought together; learned together. Without my wand, I'd feel lost, almost like a part of me had been removed and there was a gaping black hole. I clutched my wand tighter. There was no way that I'd let it go.

Smiling to myself, I made my way over to the bathroom door. Taking a deep breath, I turned the handle and swung it open.

The first thing I notice was that the room had been bewitched into darkness. All I could make out were the objects that the bathroom shed light on. "Malfoy?" My voice rang out into the darkness. I heard a scuffling noise towards the living room, and I darted into the hallway, making as little sound as possible. I had felt the sudden urge to make this into a game.

Tiptoeing, I made my way towards a fuzzy heap. My eyes had slowly adjusted to the dark, and I could make out the penumbric outlines of a person. "RAAAGH!" I screamed. The person in front of me emitted a high pitched scream, then fumbled for something. I blinked feverently as light was poured into the room, leaving my eyes to focus on a VERY disgruntled Malfoy. "What the hell you wan, Granerrr..." he yawned surreptitiously, and glared in my general direction. His eyes were bleary, and he was holding his wand upside down.

Quickly, I swiped it from him, and before he could react I had replaced it in the right position. "Oh. Cheers," he mumbled, not looking at me. I glanced at him oddly. _What had made him behave THIS erratically? Surely there must be something going on...?_ "Okay, Malfoy, what's up?" He snapped his head up. As per usual, his features were carefully masked, but his eyes couldn't hide his fear. _Something bad has occurred,_ I thought grimly to myself.

Taking a deep breath, he looked me in the eyes. I was startled by the sudden contact, and my eyes widened as he opened his mouth. "My mother's dying." I was so shocked, I nearly fell over. _N-Narcissa? But...she seemed so healthy, the last time I saw her!_ A thousand thoughts rushed through my head at once. I felt a bolt of fire course through my body, and pity washed over me. In my head, I smiled ruefully. _Who would've thought? I am actually pitying Draco Malfoy._ "How come," I blurted out, then slapped my hand to my mouth. _That probably just made him feel worse,_ my head chided.

"Granger, if I've got to know you any better over these past few days, then I'd wager that you're seriously regretting what you just said. Don't worry. In fact, forget about it." I ogled him, then roughly shook his shoulder.

"No way am I forgetting about this." I snarled at him as he tried to edge away. I grabbed his arm, and he immediately tensed up before narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow nastily. "Get your dirty hands off me, Granger."

"No," I replied, stung by his quip. "I will not let go. Not because I hate you, not because I want to see you suffer, but because I can see that you care for your mother more than you admit, and I think that talking about your situation will help. I am offering my assistance in any way I can, as well." Malfoy's eyes had widened ever so slightly, and his mouth was open just a tiny bit. But it snapped shut when he came back to reality.

"Fine, then, if you're that adamant about it. My father often tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse, and you know of the side effects, I assume," at this statement, I nodded. "She was constantly twitching towards the end of...You-Know-Who's reign, and by the end of it she'd nearly wasted away. Currently, she's in St. Mungo's awaiting treatment. They have asked me to meet up with a few of their MediWizards at the Three Broomsticks whenever I can. I was thinking to go next Tuesday..." he paused, then ground to a halt. I was too saddened by the news to do much. Instead, I tentatively touched his shoulder. He raised his eyes to meet mine, and he gave me a half-smile. Trying to do the same, my smile wobbled, and I found myself trying not to cry. _How stupid! I've had worse news than this! And I never cry..._ But Draco was slightly different. It felt as if his relationship with The Light was fragile, and anything could upset it. That including our relationship as friends.

I went to hold his hand, but he got there first. He looked away. My face dropped, and, noticing his mistake, he hastily squeezed my hand. I was relieved, as well as confused. _Why did I need HIS approval for everything? Argh!_

Nevertheless, I continued to hold his hand-ahh! How embarrassing...-and gaze at his flowing silvery locks. Occasionally, I was sure it glowed blue. But that may have been a trick of the light. After all it WAS very pale.

Suddenly, I was brought back you my usual state. "OH MY GOODNESS WE'VE MISSED CHARMS! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GO-"

"GRANGER! Calm down, woman," he reprimanded, raising an eyebrow. I grinned sheepishly, and made to stand up. "Aw...can't we stay here for jus while?" He gave me his adorable puppy-dog eyes (I never thought I'd see the day where Malfoy[of all people] made cute faces), and I couldn't resist.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled, giving him the evil eye. He grinned and slumped against his unmade bed, his eyes half closed. I rolled my eyes, smiled tiredly and sat down next to him. Subconsciously, he began to slide towards me, and I let him. His head came to a rest on my shoulder, and I popped my chin on the top of his head. The silken strands of his hair tickled my nose, and I gave a small sneeze. Silver orbs met my chocolate ones, and he patted my head awkwardly. "Are you alright?" I nodded my assent, and he smiled lop-sidedly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Draco?" He took his head off my shoulder and looked at me questioningly. Carefully, he took my hand into his. I gulped. "D-d'you want to come and stay at my place f-for the Christmas holidays?" He dropped my hands and stared at me for what seemed like an age. As he gazed at me, I felt a rosy blush creep its way up my neck and onto my cheeks. With a start, I realised that his features mirrored mine, which only made me blush more. Taking a large breath, he opened his mouth saying, "No one has ever been this...kind, to say something like this to me." I pulled him into my embrace, and it felt like he simply fitted in my arms. We stayed like that for a while, before I whispered into his hair, "It's okay. I would love to have you over."

"Do you really means that?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I do. I would never go back on my word," I continued, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! You're the one that asked, Granger. And isn't that a little...forward? Hmmmmmn?" I blushed at him angrily, my eyes glinting.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, yeah? You weren't telling me that a few seconds ago, you were begging me to come to your house!"

"I was not begging, you pale little git!"

"I'm a git, now, am I?"

"Yes, doofus."

"Gee, make up your mind, Gr-A-nger."

"Oy! Don't do that to my name! It's Granger, not Gr-A-nger."

"Ha ha...LeviosA!"

"Urgh."

Lunch was extremely enjoyable, aside from the part where Ginny kept nudging me and asking questions such as, "So, how was Malfoy?", and "What did you two get up to? If you catch my drift...", and even, "Have you two kissed yet? I've got a bet going with Luna,". By the end of lunch, I was scarlet in the face with rage and embarrassment, and half of the Gryffindors thought that I had some sort of explicit relationship with Malfoy. Eurgh...

Covering my face, I muttered something about visiting the library and scarpered. _Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot._ I thought as I ran down the hall way. I made a quick stop at my room, grabbing my Charms textbook and running back downstairs.

It was time for some quidditch.

The sun shone gently on the pitch as the young Gryffindors mounted their brooms. Harry was waiting at a desk adorned in red and gold, ever the Gryffindor. "All right, kids, today I'm looking for two things. Raw talent, and devotion. Just those two. Now, if you're in any house other than Gryffindor, please LEAVE." A few giggling Hufflepuffs and a gaggle of Ravenclaws left the pitch throwing Harry suggestive glances and winking, laughing all the while. "Okay, that just leaves...whoa, twenty six of you?! Surely not...just for the positions of seeker and keeper?! Alright, who's actually ridden a broom before?" About half the kids shove their hands into the air. Meanwhile, the rest avoided Harry's uncomfortable gaze or looked sheepishly at the ground.

Pushing his glasses up his nose and rubbing its bridge, Harry sighed. It had been a repeat of previous years of Hogwarts. "Uh...the usual two laps of the pitch, please," he muttered, staring at the sky. I giggled from the stands, and continued to watch. A tight knit group of Gryffindors zoomed around the pitch, occasionally performing the moves that Harry yelled out at intervals. I watched in interest as a First year executed a perfect loop-the-loop, and went into a stomach-tightening dive. "Excellent!" I grinned as I heard Harry yelling more compliments. She was a young girl of eleven, long flowing black hair done up in a messy ponytail. Her glasses slightly askew, it suddenly clicked why she looked so familiar. _Harry! She reminds me of Harry..._

As soon as the kids had touched down, Harry was off. "Fantastic job, all of you! First of all, I want to say that the standard today was very high. If you don't achieve a place on the team today, then don't worry; you can always try out next year." Several people were already looking a bit green, and one was clutching their stomach. "It is my greatest pleasure to announce that, after a lot of thinking over, I welcome Mayachi Otaka to the team!" The black-haired girl from before bounced over to Harry and shook his hand. "I'm so grateful, Harry Potter, sir," she stammered, not quite meeting his eyes. He smiled and bent down to meet her height. "I have high expectations of you, young lady," he stated, "and I know you'll fulfill them. Welcome to the Gryffindor quidditch team as our new Seeker!" There was a raucous applause, and she dashed off to receive her new uniform, cheeks glowing and eyes sparkling.

"Hmm...oh yeah! Keeper tryouts are on now," Harry said, looking over the remaining children. Only a few First years were left, alongside a smattering of Second years. The majority were Third years, all eager to get on the team. "I've brought in a special judge for this one, so wait right here whilst I bring him over." I was confused. _Wasn't Harry meant to judge BOTH the tryouts?_

As Harry made to leave, I thought I saw him flash me a look of guilt. _Why would he do that? And who's he bringing in?_ But as soon as I saw a flash of red, everything slotted into place, and I remembered the letter that Harry had sent to Ron about Quidditch tryouts. _Shoot._

I fidgeted in my seat as Ron walked onto the field. He hadn't noticed me yet, and I was extremely grateful. As he padded onto the grass, I felt my heart rate rise. _I couldn't get away without him seeing me; what could I do?!_ I fumbled with the pages of my book, but revision wasn't on my mind. He was back again, just like he said he would be.

Ron sat down at the table, and he looked at the kids. "Stand up, all of you. Nice and straight, please!" Each person straightened their posture, and Ron smiled in satisfaction. "Now, catch!" Without warning, a ball for each person spouted from the end of his wand, and the children flew in all directions trying to catch them. One sandy-haired boy, a wiry looking child, was catching not only his quaffles but some of the others's as well. "You! What's you're name?"

"Sebastian Callis," he replied, rubbing his face with the back of his hand.

"Seb, welcome to the team! The rest of you; better luck next time." All the students but Sebastian trudged off the pitch, muttering in dejection and glancing jealously at the lucky Keeper. Meanwhile, Seb went into the changing rooms grinning and with a skip to his step.

Ron chatted to Harry for a while, before making his way towards the stands. Towards me. "Hermione?" I was stuck in that one position, not able to move. In my head, my brain was going into overdrive. _He's here, he's here, he's here aaaaaaaaahhhhh!_

Ron looked at me smugly. "Got bored of Malfoy, did you?" I stared at him in indignation. "How dare you make horrible comments about my friend!"

"Friend? You call that monster a FRIEND?! Malfoy, Hermione! The one that bullied you for SIX ENTIRE YEARS!" He bellowed the last part so loudly that I was afraid Harry would hear. "Never mind. He's not here now, is what matters." And with that, he hugged me tightly, before pushing me down into a chair. I was struggling as hard as I could, but he had a strong grip on my arm. The last of my hope left me as Harry walked off the pitch, not even bothering to turn around. He was probably revelling in the findings of two new quidditch players.

"Ron! Let. Me. Go!" I squealed, trying to get away. All he did was tighten his vice-like grip on my shoulder and pull my head onto his shoulder. "Just you wait. Malfoy'll

get what he deserves." And I suddenly realised what he meant. But before I could hex him into oblivion, he'd put me into a full body-bind curse and was sitting there smirking. Waiting for Malfoy to come and misinterpret the entire scene.

Draco

I had grabbed my broomstick and was already on my way down to the pitch, when I heard an argument. Frowning to myself, I was about to run and tell the two to shut up when they did just that, so I slowed my pace once again. It was the perfect day, and I closed my eyes to enjoy the sun on my face. The gravel path crunched underneath my feet as I bounced my way down to the Quidditch pitch, my mood light and happy.

Well, that didn't last long.

As I rounded the corner and entered the pitch, I heard a loud cough. Turning, my eyes met a hideous, orange sight. "Weasley," I snarled, my eyes glinting, "here to molest another girl, are you-" Then I caught sight of her. Snuggled next to him. In his a-arms. S-smiling-g...

"No," I whispered brokenly, "this can't be-..." I tuned tail and fled, anger coursing through my veins. My hair was whipping viciously round my face, striking it occasionally as I ran with hunched shoulders. Every now and again, I'd stumble and scream out a curse word. Images filled my mind; images of them together, her staring up at him and him tearing her apart again. I was mad at Weasel, but, even worse, mad at...Hermi-Granger. _How could she do this to herself and subject her mind to this torture once again?! Didn't she know that he would only make her feel worse, then toss her to the side just like before?_ "Don't you even value our friendship," I cried out, more to myself than anyone else. Then I stopped. The silvery-golden hair was back. "Draco, calm down."

"Are you telling me to calm down when I just saw-"

"Hush. What you saw may not be what you think..."

"Of course it bl**dy well was! And why are you so sure, hmn? Did YOU see what he was doing to her? And she was enjoying it, the imbecile!"

"Draco!" By this point, I had sunk to the ground, and was pounding it furiously. I looked up, only just realising Luna was there, and glowered at her. "What," I mumbled, slightly ashamed but still fuming. She pulled me down onto the ground and looked at me in her dreamy stance.

I began to feel more and more uncomfortable, but it couldn't be helped. She'd latched onto my arm tightly. "Forgive her."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Right."

"What?"

"Left."

"Come again?"

"Through the stairs and...ah yes. I understand you now."

"What the hell?!"

"I see all..." she muttered, and, without warning, her eyes opened. They were glowing WHITE. She did an odd movement with her hands, and began rising off the ground. "L-Lovegood?! Hello? Are you-" She turned, and stared at me. I ceased speaking.

"As Ying and Yang, two will become one. One light and one dark..." she slumped to the ground, and I stood there in shock. _She...Lovegood's a Seer!_ "Lovegood! Are you hurt?" She blinked open an eye, then rolled onto her side. She rose up, then addressed me. "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm perfectly alright. But what about you? Did you see a Nargle?!" At this false realisation, she began flipping her head round in all different directions, and hopping about. Sighing, I put my foot out to trip her up, and down she went. "Oh! How did you get to be up there?" She asked in a daze. I rubbed my temple, then hauled her back up again. After adjusting her sunglasses once more, she looked at me thoughtfully and said, "So. What did I say?" I recited her spiel off to her, and as soon as I was finished, she smiled calmly and whispered, "I knew it would happen eventually..." And away she skipped, not even throwing a backwards glance.

"How odd..." I murmured to myself, before heading down to the Quidditch pitch again. It was time to confront a Red-Headed sleazeball.

I quickly avoided looking at the stands when I stumbled onto the pitch, and instead began my search for a flicker of red. At last, I spotted him and walked purposefully over. "Did you get tired of her, Weasel?" He smirked at me, and, with a start, I suddenly got why he looked familiar. He looked just like I used to, sneering at innocent and helpless victims. I felt a growl rising in my throat, and my hands became claws. "INDESPECTUS!" I cried, before launching myself at him. _I'll do this the muggle way._ Weasel screamed as I began clawing at his face, jabbing and slicing open cuts, not to mention leaving purple bruises that were capable of lasting weeks with my fists. "You. Dirty. Little. Wanker."

I carried on getting at him wherever I could, but boys were stronger than girls, and Weasel obviously had no respect for the unwritten rule: BOYS DON'T HIT GIRLS.

This only made me even more angry, and I swerved and dipped constantly, making him lose breath and get hit easier. _I never thought that I'd be using my father's fencing techniques for fisticuffs!_ Slowly but surely, I could see that sleazeball was tiring himself out. Sure, I had broken a sweat but Weasel was a positive fountain. Remembering a finishing move, I struck the final blow and cried out in triumph when I saw him crumple up in pain, and double over, clutching his...necessary...parts. "If I ever, and I mean EVER, see you here again, there'll be hell to pay, Weasel. Got that?" He didn't reply, and I kicked him roughly. Glaring daggers at me, he growled his assent, and I removed the charm that I'd placed on us.

Of course, I did that when I was underneath the stands, leaving a very beaten up idiot on the grass.

Quickly, I cast some disillusion charms on myself to hide the bruises and cuts, and walked back out like nothing had happened. _No one has any proof that that happened, so I'm safe_. _..I think._

"Hello, all, and welcome to the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts. Mighty fine game, I should add. First of all, please do ten press ups." The pupils looked at each other in disgust; 'What? On the mud? No way!'. Professor Slughorn just smiled at us, and waited expectantly. Cursing and grumbling, the Slytherins got to the ground and did just that. I finished about twenty seconds before anyone else did, and Slughorn congratulated me heartily. "Well done, Mathers! And Nott too, I see. Oh! What might your name be, young one?" A small girl of about twelve stood up and stammered, "Cosicla, Rennerby Corsicla." He smiled at her, and said, "You shall be one of our new chasers." Gasps could be heard coming from the other Slytherin. _Surely he was joking; we'd only done ten press ups!_ But no, she'd already shaken his hand and was joyfully skipping off to the changing rooms.

"Now, if none of you are interested in being a Seeker, I suggest you leave, since that's the only space left." No one moved a muscle, and the professor wiped his brow. "W-Well then, a challenging group, aren't we? Alright, I want each of you to go on top of the Slytherin stand and jump off with your brooms. Then, you must perfectly execute a last minute pull up from the ground." A sharp intake of breath was heard next to me, and many of the students were already looking pale. I, too, had blanched. Nott looked aghast at the prospect, and turned tail to leave. Many others followed suit, and soon I was one of only three left. "Alrighty, then, let's get started." Slughorn toddled off, and the three of us jumped on our brooms. One was a boy of about fifteen. He had short, straight black hair and...purple eyes?! The other was a Slytherin in my year...Mertius, think it was.

"You're going down, Mathers. Girls are weak." Well, now I've got his personality down too. "And what, " I simpered, knowing that I'd get to him, "makes you think that girls are weak?" He snorted, and looked me over.

"You're a fine example." I bristled and the two angry spots of red appeared on my cheeks. "We'll see, Mertius, we'll see." We were at the top.

I steeled myself for the elven metre drop. The wind whipped around my body, enticing it to fall past the edge. I narrowed my eyes, and calculated the probability of me coming in first place, and this git next to me sliding into last place. _Git,_ I thought nastily, baring my teeth. Once again, I took a deep breath and prepared myself. From down below, the shout we'd all been waiting for rose up to us. "All right, Slytherins, on the count of three! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

I jumped off the green and silver fringe of the stands with my broom between my legs. Through my prolific vision, I could see Mertius gaining on me, and the young un trailing not too far behind. I leaned further forward on my broom, and the ground neared. The wind was cutting my face, and my hair thrashed madly behind me.

 _Nearly there, come on! Five...Four...Thre-_

With a grunt and a snarl, Mertius rammed into me, putting all his force into the blow. Stupid Professor Slughorn wasn't paying attention, and shakily I realised that I'd gone off course, and that the Gryffindor stands were growing closer with ever second. In that moment, I only felt pure fear.

Then I hit the metal railing of the seats, and everything went black.

Hermione

I was still sitting in the body bind curse when Draco plunged downwards into the stands. He'd been terrified just moments ago, but now he was...unconscious.

I could feel tears trying to leak from my eyes, and my body was cramped. I struggled all that I could, but nothing happened. All that I could do was move my eyes, and, move them I did. Which is when I spotted Ginny. She'd blanched as soon as she'd seen Draco, and come running over. Pretty soon, she'd realised that I was bound and freed me. A number of things happened at once.

First, I yelled, "DRACO!" And bounded over the seats, knocking into Ginny. She wasn't hurt, and seemed nearly as worried as I was. I had become frantic, and was trying to get to him as fast as I could. Slughorn had heard the commotion and was waddling over, his eyes confused and clothes in disarray. I then tripped and fell flat on my face, gaining a cut through my lip, but I didn't care. I'd made it to Draco.

Up until now, I'd thought he'd just been knocked out. Now, I realised that wasn't the case. A bloodied cut ran from under his eye to just below his chin. It had been snagged on the rails. He was slumped over the rails, and there was blood. Seeping everywhere. It was disgustingly red, and I nearly threw up at the sight. Carefully, I cast an X-ray spell that I'd made myself using my father's expertise and my own hard work.

He had three broken ribs, several bruises and a broken arm. I was crying properly now, letting the tears flow. Slowly, I mumbled a levitation charm and gently floated his limp body into the air. Then the force of the situation hit me, and I began screaming for Madam Pomfrey, for Professor Slughorn, for anyone.

"Sir! Sir, Mathers is injured!" I cried as I ran towards him. He'd flipped around, and his face was white and filled with terror as I scrambled up the path to the school.

It felt like I was traveling in slow motion. Every step I took was a rock, pulling me down to the ground and refusing to let me go faster. As I ran to the hospital wing, many people turned to stare. A few called out my name, and many shot consoling looks at me. I was afraid, and never had I been so worried for Draco in my life. In fact, this was the one time I could feel the worry materializing in my body and taking over, leaving me blinded and helpless. He looked...dead. This was too much like war. I couldn't loose him. Not now.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I screamed as I burst into the wing, shocking all the patients. As usual, Neville was there with a bandage wrapped round his head, and a third year from Hufflepuff was sitting in bed looking a little disgruntled, having been woken up from a nap.

Madam Pomfrey rushes out of her office, demanding what was going on, then blanched when she took in Draco. I looked at her helplessly, and guided his figure to an open bed. She flipped around, and before I had realised what was happening, had already shoved some sort of concoction down his throat. Immediately, a healthy glow returned to Draco's cheeks and his breathing became steadier. "Calming draught," she said in response, stumbling and grabbing onto the bed. Draco groaned quietly and shifted slightly. Like lightning, I was beside him, whispering that he would be alright and that I was here.

Pomfrey brandished a bottle of skelegro, and took out a spoon. Hurriedly, she whisked open the lid and poured out a measure before putting the spoon into Draco's open mouth. She then proceeded to help him swallow, rubbing his throat encouragingly. "How did Miss Mathers come to be like this, Mr Grant? I would like a FULL explanation, if you please," she continued, eyeing me dangerously. I gulped, and opened my mouth. "We were at the Quidditch tryouts, and D-Draksha was on top of the stands with two other kids." At this, Pomfrey's eyes turned from molten into flaming fury. I took a tentative step backwards and looked either way. My breath caught as I saw that my only exit was shut fast. Dang.

"On top of the stand, you say, Grant? And who's idea was this?" I swallowed and looked around frantically once more. "M-M-Mr Slughorn, Ma'am." She looked at me, shoved the skelegro at me and snapped, "Administer that every hour, on the hour. One spoonful each time. I'm off to have a WORD with Professor Slughorn." And with that, Pomfrey flapped out of the room, her nurse's duds billowing in her wake. I sighed, and jolted as I heard a groan. Carefully, I waved to Neville, shrugged at the Hufflepuff and drew the curtains round Draco's bed.

I stumbled over to him, and a bleary eye blinked. Soon, he was making a move to get up, and I promptly pushed him back down. "Oh no you don't," I chided, glaring at him humorously. He pouted, but leaned back down. I shook my hand, and suddenly felt glad that he couldn't leave, and that I too was stuck here. How embarrassing. _He quite obviously doesn't like you,_ Said my rational side.

 _Aw, shut up ya dingbat and let the girl think. He's smart (like you), funny (always good!) and kind (on the inside...)_ Piped the fangirl. _Shut your mouths, both of you!_ I shouted in my mind, swatting the air furiously. "Her...mio...ne..." I lurched forwards in anticipation, and he giggled, completely out of character for him. I scowled, and sat back in my seat. "Wa...ter..." I quickly grabbed a jug of water. A little too quickly.

It went all over my clothes, my hair and my trousers. _Darn darn darn!_ I thought as I grabbed a towel. When I next looked up, I found a rather embarrassed Malfoy trying to look innocent and look at me. Both at the same time. I blushed suddenly, and he turned properly then, eyeing me in alarm. He, too, was blushing, and I just as I thought that the whole thing was becoming a blush-fest, he smiled a smile that lit up his whole face. See, that was the thing about Dra-Malfoy. He rarely smiled, but when he did it truly made him look happy. Pure happiness. My eyes half closed, I looked at him dreamily and placed my hand on the edge of the bed. Then, remembering that I was covered in water, muttered a quick "Scourgify," and felt the relief flow over me as I became non-see through again.

I checked the clock on the wall, and was surprised to see that the clock on the wall said 30 minutes had passed. I shrugged to myself and summoned a book, thinking that the wait would be long. "Hey...I still...need wa...ter..." Draco croaked, glaring at me. My legs flipped into the air, and already I was summoning a jug once more. This time, however, I managed to catch it properly. Pouring him a glass, I shoved it at him, and he smirked. Then he started to cough again, so he quickly drank it all. "More please," was his response.

"Yes your Royal Highness," I muttered under my breath, but he heard it.

"Oy! I could get used to that, though..." I glared at him angrily, then bubbled into laughter.

"But Draksha, you seriously worried me. Are you alright?" Dra-Malfoy turned his head away, and a pale pink flush tinted his cheeks. "Yh-yeah...thank you...for everything..." I looked at him in surprise, then smiled. I was glad that Dra-Malfoy! Was finally opening up to more and more people. I subconsciously grabbed his hand, and looked down quickly. _Friends hold hands all the time, Hermione! Stop getting so worked up about it!_ The rational side said, tutting. _Still, you saw his face, right? He was soooooo happy!_ And there's the fangirl again. Sigh.

Suddenly, an owl flew through the room and landed on Draco's bed. Confused, he took the letter it held out after feeding it an owl treat from the corner of the Hospital Wing. He read the letter calmly, then folded it neatly and placed it in his pocket. He crossed his arms and sat back, seemingly alright. I shrugged to myself and carried on reading. A squawk sounded outside, telling me that the bird was gone.

When it rolled around, I was surprised that the half hour had gone by so quickly. "Alright, open up," I said, whilst fumbling with the bottle. When I'd finally measured the potion out, I was confused to see Draco with his mouth resolutely shut. "Hey! I need to give this to you, Madam Pomfrey said so," I coaxed, nudging his arm. His body stiffened, and I became worried. "Did I do something wrong? Are you hurt elsewhere?" He turned, and I was shocked to see his usually tight lipped mouth wobbling, and his eyes suspiciously watery. "What's the matter? Are you alright?" My voice started to rise in pitch, and I held onto him tighter.

Draco brushed me away, and that's when I realised something was seriously wrong. "Draco?" I whispered, keeping my voice down. That must have been when something inside of him snapped, because he pulled me into a hug and started to sob quietly, very out of character for him. "Y-Yaxley sent m-me a l-l-letter saying that my father i-is d-d-dead," he cried, grasping my back.

"How?" I asked, heart going out to him. Draco's white face darkened, and his eyes leaked more tears. "Why, if it's Yaxley telling me that he's dead then Yaxley must be the one that did it, it would have been in the papers otherwise, Hermione," He murmured, still sobbing lightly.

I clutched at his back. I knew that Lucius Malfoy had been a horrible person, a Death Eater at that, but to have your father's murderer write and tell you he's dead is just...inhumane. "B-but that's n-n-not a-all," He hiccuped, hugging me tighter. I held on in anticipation and growing worry, rubbing circles on his petit back. "He's says I'm next." I threw Draco off my shoulders, and for a second he looked broken, before replacing the mask. "I wouldn't have expected you to understand anywa-"

That was all he managed before I slapped him square in the face.

Draco

I was so shocked by Her-Granger's move that I just sat there, staring at her. She was glaring at me furiously, and despite all the hard core Malfoy training that I'd gone through, the tears flowed freely. My only friend had slapped me. She probably didn't even care. Then she spoke, and her tone was completely different.

"Do not. Ever. Say that. Again." She was properly shaking now, and the sobs emitted from her wrecked body were near silent. Deadly little moans, come to haunt me. "Do you want to know why? Because that is what Ron told me more and more everyday until he finally broke up with me." My eyes widened, and my mouth opened a little. More blinding hatred for the Sleaze ball coursed through my veins, and I attempted sitting up. Only to be thrown back down by more coughing and pain.

Her chocolates eyes melted, and she was worried about me once more. "Sorry, I should have given this to you sooner," she muttered, holding my chin and shoving the spoon inside. I flushed as she fed me, and pulled back as soon as I could. "Let me do it next time," I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Alright. And Draco..." I looked up at the use of my name. She'd never done that before. "I...will protect you from Yaxley!" She finished speaking with a flourish, and I knew she hadn't meant to say that. Her cheeks were too rosy, and she was fiddling with her hands.

"Th-thanks." My voice came out as a hoarse whisper, and I cursed myself for sounding so weak. "And I'll skin that Weasel if it's the last thing I do!"

"Draco," she laughed, turning towards me, "I don't want you to end up in Azkaban-" and stopped. Because a dainty set of curls were now framing her face, and my hair was now in it's usual sleek position. On top of my head.

"We're back to normal," we both breathed at the same time. Then everything fell into place. I had just enough time to say, "The cure!" Before Her-Granger had whisked herself out of the room and down the stairs. I sighed in defeat and held my head in my hands as I blushed for a thousand men. _My First-Year dream had finally become a reality..._


	9. Chapter 9

*disclaimer NO I DON'T OWN HP YA HEAR?!

PS: Sorry if Hermy and Drakie are a little outta character, you've got to remember that they've just transformed from being the opposite gender and therefore still pretty carefree since no one knew who they were.

Chapter 9

Draco

I hated the world we lived in at that moment. The fact that I was a Death Eater, the fact that she was a muggle born, the fact that we were in the two houses that hated each other. Just like Romeo and Juliet, I thought to myself ruefully. We both had friends who would be appalled if we got together (gulp), our parents would be at each others throats (no doubt) and we were likely to end up dead if Yaxley heard about it. Pansy, Blaise and Goyle would all estrange me, and I'd have to sever ties with goodness knows how many people. In fact, just the thought of all the hatred we'd receive chilled my conscience and nauseated me. I'd definitely be beaten up by one of the Slytherins, and all of the year groups would look down on me like I was scum. I cringed at the thought and hoped dearly that that would never be the case. Sure, most Slytherins were evil, or at least a little messed up but there were one or two bearable ones. But those were the kids you ridiculed before the war, my head reminded.

Half bloods. Glasses wearers. Book worms. All of those Slytherins, I tortured with my cruel words and hateful remarks. But they were the ones that might talk to me if this were to happen. If...Granger and I...were to happen...

I pressed my head into my hands and let my frustration leave in the form of tears. I cursed myself silently for crying like a weakling, but deep down I couldn't care less. To hell with pride, the one person that had fallen in love with me was the one person I couldn't be with.

I suddenly felt weary, and I clutched my stomach as a sickening bile crept up my throat. Swallowing jerkily, I leant backwards and fell into a disturbed sleep the moment my head hit the pillow. And so I slept.

Hermione

I sat in my alcove breathing heavily and going over the transformation in my head. He's back; old Malfoy is back. Harry. What would Harry do when he found out? And would Ginny really be ok with the fact that her best friend was in l-love with an Ex Death Eater? I shuddered, and my throat tightened. It just had to be us. The two most opposite people in the school, hit by a strange spell and mutated beyond recognition.

It was then that I cried. Cried for our lost relationship, and for him. Draco. His mutilated and maimed personality, his broken home and family; his ignorance of love. I knew, in that moment, that I would never be able to change that. A scar as deep as that one would take a lifetime to heal, and Draco-... Should I call him that? Isn't it a tad rude?

Girl, you're in love with him. Just go with the flow.

So I did.

I stood at the oak doors to the hospital wing. My heart was leading me, and I was unsure. It had always been my mind that led me in the past. Slowly, I placed my hand on the knob. Slowly, I turned its brass coated handle. Slowly, I stepped inside.

A tall, lank boy was lying asleep in bed. He was extremely pale, with sharply defined features and delicate skin. His blonde lashes were long and thin, and his ethereal silver locks were drawn back, the bangs covering his forehead and brows.

I walked up to Draco's side, and reached out. Tentatively, I took his hand. His body jerked, and I nearly recoiled but he soon relaxed, relieving me of worry. I sighed, and squeezed his hand. The curtains were drawn, so I had nothing much to worry about. Yeah, right, chided my brain. And I agreed with it.

I sat with him, just thinking. And the thinking led me to a solution.

Grinning to myself, I grabbed a near by piece of parchment and scribbled down a message. I read it over twice, then placed it on his bedside table. Smiling, I skipped away much to the surprise of everyone else.

Draco

As soon as she left, I jumped up into a sitting position and grabbed her note. She'd sat by me for so long that I'd begun to wonder if she'd ever leave. Fumbling, I unfolded it and began to read the message:

From despair and injury I was shown to you;

Lots of time there was spent with you;

An orange 'knight' was defeated there with you;

There is where I wish to meet you.

Granger, I thought to myself, always talking in riddles.

It was time to make a visit to our place.

I ran past a load of tapestries, and smiled as I realised that I was getting closer. I ran up the steps, and slid past the curtain. A bobbing brown head of hair turned around and chocolate orbs met mine. My throat caught, and my heart beat sped up. I looked at her properly in what seemed like forever. She'd definitely grown up since first year, that was for sure. She looked good. Though, her hair was still the frizzy catastrophe that it'd always been. I gulped as I realised just what I was risking for our relationship. My family. My friends. My reputation. And I couldn't say that that didn't matter, because it did. I wasn't some Gryffindor fool who rushed headlong into the front lines of a battle, I was the spy working on both sides for my own gain; the strategist of the playing fields. But I was willing to try and make this relationship work. Not because I wanted to hurt her, but because she was the one girl I had ever truly loved.

I remembered the first time I'd ever seen her, and our secret exchange one quiet evening...

A young girl with buck teeth and a ferocious grin walked into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. I was standing with the boys my father had dubbed as friends for me, and was making fun of all the muggle borns. "Who's that?" I asked to a boy with sandy hair. He looked at me with a perceptive gaze, and thought for a few seconds. Then realisation hit his face, and he turned to his dark-skinned friend. "Dean, is that the girl you mentioned earlier?" His mate smiled and chuckled, saying,

"If by girl you mean Hermione Granger, then yes. The one with frizzy hair, right?" I'd nodded with interest at this exchange, and was thinking to myself. I wonder what her blood status is. She'd make a wonderful Pureblood...

Later in lessons, she astounded me with her prior knowledge of seemingly everything, and my infatuation grew. I followed her shortly after dinner, making sure no one from Slytherin had seen me. I was gutted that she was in Gryffindor, and a friend of that Potter boy to boot. Though, he hadn't seemed very welcoming of her, ditto to the Weasel. I finally caught up with her, and her curious chocolate eyes made my breath hitch. I cocked a smirk, and asked her breathlessly, "So, are your parents muggles or are you a Pureblood? Or somewhere in between?" She frowned at me, then muttered, "Of course. You must be Draco Malfoy. I've heard a lot about you. Well, I'm a muggle born and proud of it, so don't you dare make a comment about my parentage because I think I've proven that I can beat you in any subject already." I was shocked beyond speaking, and made a vow to never think of her in the same way again. Snarling in contempt, I left her.

Except here I was, breaking that seven year vow.

"Hello, D...Draco." I was surprised that she used my name, and cursed my body for going all shivery and tingly. "Hi Hermione." She bit her lips, and grinned at me before cautiously hugging me. I tensed, then soon relaxed into her embrace. "You're not used to this," she guessed, her voice muffled as her face was pressed into my chest.

"No," I admitted, pressing my lips into a thin line. "Malfoy's are supposed to have an unbreakable exterior, but I guess you've pretty much obliterated that." She laughed and poked me in the stomach. I raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile as she giggled some more. "What was that for?" I asked, pouting my lips.

"I'm just glad you're still you and I'm still me." That comment caught me off guard. Which was saying something.

"What do you mean?" She traced a circle on the stone wall and mumbled, "I was afraid you'd become cold and horrible again like before."

"Was I really that bad?" I asked, suddenly worried. Sure, I had bullied her...loads...and called her names...derogatory ones...and shot spells at her friends...and her...

DANGNABBIT DRACO WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MESS YOUR LIFE UP LIKE THIS?! My irritating voice screamed. I sighed at it, and threw a mental snowball at it. Shaddup.

I looked at her properly, then. She'd definitely grown up a lot, though the frizzy mass of hair was still there. We'd both matured, physically (A/N: LOL) and mentally. The war had carved cruel scars deep into our bodies, and there was a very low chance that we'd ever fully recover from them. I smiled a small smile to myself, but she saw it. "I..." She was trying to speak, but no sound came out. I took a seat and let out a deep breath that I'd subconsciously been holding. All of my worries had grown tenfold now that I had Grang-Hermione (?) as a...wait.

I hadn't asked her out yet. Cr*p.

"Hermione?" Her head shot up, and she looked at me almost hopefully.

"Yes, ...Draco?" I tried to suppress the tingly sensation that rippled down my spine, but to no avail. I flushed and took out my wand. Sighing, I gazed at her, trying not to scare her, and said, "I know this is going to be difficult for both of us, and our friends will definitely object when we tell them, but since we're already...

Already...

Already..." I covered my face with my hands and nearly punched myself. Just say it, you lout!

"In l-love?" Hermione supplied, shocking me with her forwardness. I grinned at her and smirked straight after, and she blushed crimson. I muttered the spell, and watched as green shoots spewed out of my wand. "Will you go out with me?"

A rose fell into her lap.

Hermione

Draco Malfoy, a romantic. Who would've guessed? I nearly cried when the rose plopped onto my knees. He was asking me to date him.

"Of course, ferret, of course!" He scowled at me, and turned his head the other way. Pouting, he mumbled, "Don't call me ferret. I hate that name." I immediately felt bad. That is, until he tackled me with his wand and murmured, "Titillandus!". I fell about laughing, begging him to stop the torture of the tickling spell. he, too giggled as I writhed about on the floor, laughing and laughing. Finally, he stopped the spell and I collapsed, panting and letting out the occasional guffaw. Smiling, he helped me up and we returned to our dorm rooms.

On our way back, we came across Dean and Seamus sitting together in an abandoned window. Seamus had leant his head on dean's shoulder and was fast asleep, but Dean clearly wasn't according to the massive blush illuminating his face. I laughed quietly and pointed them out to Draco, who grinned wickedly and took out his wand once again. "Serimul." Dean jerked his head up, then gasped in horror as he realised that he couldn't move.

By this time, I had cottoned on to what Draco was trying to do. And it's about time someone took action!

Sniggering slightly, I took out an old camera and snapped a photo. This was definitely a keeper.

Laughing, we dashed away, deaf to Dean's growing confusion and yells of embarrassment.

"Draco, let's talk." He looked at me in confusion, and I smiled to see this side of him. It was nice to see his raw emotions coming to the surface instead of the hard, cold exterior I was used to seeing. I closed my eyes and rubbed them slightly. I must remember to go to the optician's some time soon...I think mum knew a man who could give us a discount... Mum and dad don't want me to solve this with magic, and glasses would be nice-

My thoughts were stopped abruptly as draco lifted his hand to rest on my cheeks. I stared at him defiantly, then dropped my pathetic attempt at a cover up and flushed. he smiled crookedly - oh Merlin - and kissed my cheek. I nearly recoiled from the shock. Again, he smiled his rare smile. I'd only ever seen this smile once...

I was just leaving the Great Hall when a pair of frantic footsteps grew closer. I twirled around, and my eyes met silver ones. "So, are your parents muggles or are you a Pureblood? Or somewhere in between?" I frowned at him. Ah. Draco Malfoy. I overheard Ron talking about him earlier. "Of course. You must be Draco Malfoy. I've heard a lot about you. Well, I'm a muggle born and proud of it, so don't you dare make a comment about my parentage because I think I've proven that I can beat you in any subject already." With that, I walked away. What Malfoy hadn't known was that I'd been blushing. His smile... It had been so genuine in that moment.

Before I knew what I was doing, I'd blurted: "I love your smile." Slapping my hands to my mouth, I turned away to avoid his gaze. Why. Did. I. Say. That?! "Sor-"

"Thanks." I gawped at him. He blushed sheepishly and tried not to look at my gaping mouth. "You-you... Are Malfoy's even supposed to thank people?" He scowled in good nature at me, then returned to his somber face. "Hermione...there's something I've been meaning to tell you." I waited for him to continue, but whatever he was trying to say wasn't coming out.

I sat next to him and waited patiently. His eyes were wide and I'd noticed that he'd started to perspire. Meaningfully, I took his hand and he gasped quietly, before relaxing slightly and letting me hold it. Absent mindedly, I rubbed circles on his palm, and he squeezed my hand a bit. "I...I'm a metamorphmagus." I stared at him in surprise, before grinning. Now I can trust him with my secret too! "Oh man, if you think that's bad, then check out what I can do!" His eyes widened in definite surprise at my reaction. Bet he didn't see that one coming... My brain giggled. I smirked,then faced him. Concentrating hard, I focused my magic. Feet lifting off the ground, I dared to peek at him. By the time I'd balanced my flying, he was utterly speechless. I managed a little forwards roll in the air before setting myself back down on the ground.

"C-c...c-c-can f-f-fly? You can fly?!" I nodded eagerly at his response and smiled smugly at his gobsmacked face. "Yeesh. And here I was, thinking that I'd be special."

"You are, silly!" He chuckled as I pulled him up. "So, what can YOU do?" He smiled sardonically and suddenly I became afraid. "D-Don't do anything rash-" I managed, before he morphed into a tiger. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Quickly, he changed back and peeked out the curtains. Luckily, I'd cast muffliato on our rooms earlier in the year ("To keep out unwanted...visitors." Namely, young girls/boys who were trying to prank the Head girl/boy) so we were safe. For now. "Okay...change your hair colour!" I watched in childish excitement as he squeezed his eyes shut whilst his hair flashed and settled on a baby blue. "Wow...that colour is nice on you..." He blushed slightly at my comment and I became embarrassed. "Sorry...was that too forward?"

"My, my, Granger how we've changed!" I stared at him in indignation.

"So it's back to 'Granger', now, is it?"

"No, No!" He cried, mortified by his blunder. I laughed and told him that it was perfectly alright. "But on a more serious note, what are we going to do about our relationship outside of the dorm?" He furrowed his brow in thought, and I sat thinking.

"How about we seemingly get closer, but at a slower pace than inside the rooms? And keep the insults to a bare minimum?" I laughed and sniggered:

"Witty retorts it is, then!"

"Hey!"

Draco

Dinner time finally arrived, after a reprimanding from Professor Flitwick about missing charms. Gasps of shock and relief echoed down the Hall as we strode in. Obviously, I let Hermione go first and waited a few minutes before following suit. When I seated myself next to Blaise, a girl in Sixth year sighed and winked saucily at me. Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. What a pathetic attempt at flirting!

Eyeing the Gryffindor table, I could see that Hermione was sitting faithfully next to Weaslette, and many of the Gryffindors were leaning over to talk to her. Longbottom was there, gesticulating wildly. He seemed to remember the odd scene in the hospital wing, then. Hermione had gone bright red and was whispering something into Longbottom's ear. He, too, turned an unbecoming shade of rouge.

She must have told him about our...predicament. Longbottom's eyes met mine and he gave me a confused glare, to which I smirked gleefully at. He had no idea what was going on, and I was loving it! Blaise, meanwhile, was smiling the smuggest smile that I'd ever seen. "What?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. Whenever he got that look, it meant that trouble was looming. What he said next confirmed my suspicions. "You asked her out, didn't you?" I raised and eyebrow, and smirked again.

"Guessed, did you?"

"Sure did. You're being rather obvious." I chocked on my pumpkin juice.

"No I'm not!" It was Blaise's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Granger's a mublood who doesn't deserve to live." In a trice, I'd wrapped my arm around his neck and he was gasping for air. "Let...go...I...was...joking!" Angrily, I released him. "Some joke that was, Zabini! Don't let me hear you ever sa-...oh. Ohhh." Because I'd just realised what Blaise had proven. Pink tinted my cheeks as I dropped my attack stance. I'd drawn a number of pairs of eyes, all of them inquisitive and sneering at me in glee. Shoot.

"Well, at least they didn't hear what I had to say." I cursed Zabini mentally and began to eat.

"As many of you have already noticed, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy have been...recovered, for want of a better word." I was sure that McGonagall winked at him. "However, I must sadly announce that, due to some Ministry issues, Miss Draksha Mathers and Mister Hermus Grant have returned to their respective schools and will not be returning." Disappointed murmurs from both sides of the gender wheel could be heard throughout the Hall. I even heard one boy mutter: "Damn, she was so HOT, though." I had a temporary coughing fit, and glared in the direction of the unfortunate male. He looked at me disdainfully and recoiled in shock at the force of my death stare. Mumbling to his friend, he shifted down the table by a few seats, and continued to eat his dinner in a flustered silence. Satisfied, I drank my drink indignantly.

"Finally, I have one more surprising announcement that I'm sure all of you will love," McGonagall stated, eyeing several students seemingly at once. "We have two transfer students arriving today. They should be here any moment. One comes from Durmstrang, a school I'm sure you're all familiar with. For those who do not know, Victor Krum came to compete in the triwizard tournament and he came from Durmstrang. The other comes from the Brazilian wizarding school Castelobruxo, though the student himself is Spanish. It is a highly accomplished wizarding school, as is Durmstrang, and I hope you welcome both students. Their reasons for coming are to remain private, and I hope that none of you will have the audacity to pry," she said dryly, sending an accusatory glance towards the Slytherins. All she received back were looks of innocence which she probably took with a pinch of salt.

Innocent, my foot, I'll bet that's what she's thinking right now...

McGonagall

Innocent, my foot, I thought savagely as I glanced towards the Slytherin tables. "Both students will enter at Seventh year, and are to be treated with the respect I expect from all of our students here at Hogwarts. Durmstrang's transfer is called Titus Shore and Castelobruxo's is called Marcelo Luca." Once I had finished, I sat back down and continued my conversation with Professor Flitwick about two very naughty Heads.

Draco

I waited in anticipation for the huge doors to be opened, and open they did. Slamming either side, they revealed a massive yellow...carpet?

I was so shocked, my MIND didn't even have words. Which was saying a lot, for me. The yellow monstrosity floated down to the ground and a boy with tanned skin leapt off it. And when I say leapt, I mean LEAPT. He practically flew (A/N: enter Hermione[kidding]), and his landing was so graceful that it was nearly as good as mine. Not quite. I stared at him.

His clothes were, to put it quite simply, a catastrophe. Orange pantaloons (or whatever they were) adorned with yellow bobbles clashed horribly with his deep purple silk shirt. The sleeves had tacky green lace, and he was wearing blue sunglasses. To the right, I heard a gasp of delight coming from the Ravenclaw table, and I groaned realising that I'd just found Loony's soulmate. Oh Merlin, help us.

Luna jumped up and ran towards the new guy. Breathlessly, she introduced herself and he laughed. Taking her arm, he let himself be led back to the Ravenclaw table. Sissy, I thought to myself sniffing. Well, at least Loony's happy. McGonagall stood up and stammered: "Miss Lovegood, could you show him around later, please?" Loony nodded enthusiastically and carried on her animated conversation with Luca. I snorted about the ridiculousness of the situation, and rolled my eyes. Next to me, Blaise was trying not to explode with laughter by stuffing his mouth with sausages. In fact, he looked so reminiscent of the Sleazy Weasel that I moved closer to him and murmured: "Don't turn into the Weasel. It's rather unbecoming." Blaise nearly choked and I spent the next few minutes thumping him not-so-discreetly on the back.

Once again, the doors flew open but the thing it revealed was the complete opposite of before. A purple tiger of sorts leapt into the room, and its claws skidded across the stone floor. The boy that stepped off its monstrous back was adorned with white furs and skins of animals I couldn't even begin to identify. His hair was raven black, and he had bags under his eyes. He glared at everyone, and his walk was defined yet closed up. He held himself like he was better than anybody else, and I bristled at his look of pitiful recognition. "Malfoy. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I nodded at him and we shook hands. He sat next to me and regarded the food with an air of contempt. I could already tell that this boy spelt trouble. "Pass the salt, Malfoy."

"Get it yourself, Shore." He looked at me in shock. yes, I DO dare to defy you!

Salty little wanker.

"As you please," he said stiffly, before reaching for the shaker. Pulling it towards him, I heard him mutter, and I gasped in surprise as the entire canister emptied over my meal. Glaring at him, I turned my back and started up a conversation with Blaise. I was the Prince of Slytherin. No one. Would defy. Me. McGonagall resumed her position at the podium, and addressed the school. "Welcome, Misters Luca and Shore. Please remain seated at your chosen tables until the sorting begins." The sorting hat was brought up onto the raised platform and McGonagall took ahold of it. "Luca, Marcelo." The terrible dresser flounced up to the stage and leapt up. Again. He plunked himself down on the stool, and waited in excitement as the hat was pushed down onto his head.

Marcelo

This school es muy intereassante! I wait impatiently for the...Sorting Hat, was it? To choose my house for me. Suddenly, a voice echoed through my head. "Caramba!" I yelled, much to my embarrassment and the school's glee.

"What do we have here...a Spaniard?"

"Si, señor." I heard the hat's rumbling laughter, before it continued.

"You are a very bright boy...mighty intellectual...eccentric to the core...kind as well...no doubt about your bravery...cunning? Definitively. Without a doubt, though, I shall put you into..."

"RAVENCLAW!" I grinned as the hat was removed and I returned to the beautiful chica who had taken my arm. A ver...there was una señorita bonita on that wonderful crimson table, as well...

Hermione

I laughed as the strange boy was sorted into Ravenclaw. Luna looked ecstatic, and sent me a dazed smile as Marcelo sprinted towards her. He picked her up in his arms and whirled her around, much to the surprise and mild annoyance of the surrounding Ravenclaw who's heads were promptly shoved into their meals. Ah well, it's all in good heart. Though he does seem quite forward. Wonder why he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor...

I waited as Titus walked up to the stage. Glancing at Draco, I was shocked to see a grimace on his face. He felt my enquiringly stared and furrowed his brow, mouthing "He's nasty." I shook my head, smiled and carried on looking at the podium.

Draco

Hermione, shaking your head and smiling when there's an even meaner guy than me about ten metres away from you is unacceptable behaviour.

Titus 

Shocking. The Malfoy boy is too obnoxious for my presence, but he may prove a faithful ally. I have heard a great many good things about him from my father. We appear to differ on one thing only. He seems to enjoy the presence of that mud blood girl from the despicable house of Gryffindor, and I despise mud bloods. They have no integrity (A/N: aww man his butt is gonna get kicked on that one next chapter) and they fraternise with any respectable wizard just to gain attention and move up on the society ladder. The fact that that one is a woman just makes her even more lowly. How Hogwarts can let that filth reside here is beyond me, but I suppose Durmstrang is at fault too then. I just thought that an English school would have stuck with the Pureblood traditions, but no. Shame.

I stepped up onto the ancient platform and regarded the room with my cold, regal gaze. I was so proud of it. I'd spent years perfecting it. Keeping my face carefully blank, I moved to sit down as the elderly witch read out my name. "Shore, Titus." Again, I heard the ripple of whispers that my name caused. Shore was the most powerful name within the whole of Scandinavia. I hold people in fear here. I hold people in power back home. No one can beat me.

Inside my head, I was smirking but on the outside, I'd adopted my favourite emotionless look. When hat was hovering above my head, it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" And I returned to my table, a cold smile gracing my features. This was going to be a fun year.

McGonagall

I sat in my office, re-reading two students' files.

What have I taken on? A torturer and a poison pen? Yes, I think so.

For what stared straight back at me were the sentences:

Marcelo Luca:

Gender: Male

Previous offence(s): The deterioration of Amelie Willis's mental health through poison pen (anonymous messages containing negative content), discovered June 8 th 1997.

Punishment(s): 8.6.1997 - expelled from Castelobruxo on the evidence of poison pen.

Titus Shore:

Gender: Male

Previous Offence(s): The possibility of use of dark magic during the Dark Lord's reign. Witness had memory obliviated, discovered May 5 th 1997

Punishment(s): 5.5.1997 - Expelled from Durmstrang on the possibility of use of dark magic.

I sighed and put the papers safely away in the bottom drawer of my desk. I'd have to keep a very close eye on those two. I wasn't about to let my students get hurt after what had happened in the war...

A/N: Whew! What a chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and we'll explore more of those despicable personalities!

Pleeeaaassseeeeeee review if you are reading this! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

*disclaimer - I don't own HP. NAH.

Chapter 10

Hermione

I awoke to the sunlight pouring into my room. Smiling, I stood and began my morning routine. Stretch, get up, brush teeth and-...

...

...

My clothes. Malfoy's room. Shoot.

"Draco?" I called, rubbing my heel with the front of my other foot. A muffled cry was all I received, so, taking it as a yes, I swung his door wide open and strode inside. This triggered a series of, shall we say, unfortunate events.

First, the foot that I'd been standing on had wobbled precariously due to the fact that I opened the door with, well, a TAD too much gusto. This caused me to fall over. Straight into Malf-Draco's back. "OUCH!" We both cried, stumbling blindly. Now, his part of the bathroom was located directly next to his living room. Which was Crookshanks' favourite place to sleep. So, conveniently, Draco tripped over his feline form, and Crookshanks yowled, leaping into the air. Right onto Draco's face. "OOF!" He gagged, his arms tangled with mine. We both stumbled our way out of the living room, myself emitting weird squeaking noises and him cries of pain as his face was mauled by Crookshanks. Then, just to make thinks even worse, Draco fell over a table leg and we tumbled out into the corridor. FULL OF STINKIN' THIRD YEAR HUFFLEPUFFS! We shrieked and scrambled in our haste to get up. Conveniently bumping into said HUFFLEPUFFS on our noble quest for freedom. Which caused a Huffle-nami and sent EVERYONE flying down the stairs. ""Is everybody alright?" A few people grunted in pain, and one boy was sporting a nasty bruise, but it was nothing I couldn't fix with a simple flick of my wand. "There you go," I murmured, patting the boy's head. He stared into my eyes adoringly and blushed. Already, Draco was growling and stomping towards us. Hurriedly, I pushed the boy towards his friends and they scarpered, the words 'Hermione Granger', 'hot' and 'with Malfoy?' floating back to me.

I flushed and fell into a sitting position, too tired to move. "There goes my peaceful morning," I mumbled ruefully, waving at a window. Suddenly, Draco appeared by my side shaking, fuming and...naked?!

"Granger. I think we need to have a talk about what means 'yes' and what mean 'I'M BL**DY NAKED'!" I shrunk down, and his face lost some of its infuriation. Sighing, I gave him my puppy dog eyes and he succumbed to my silent pleas of innocence. "Alright, fine, whatever," he muttered, trying to avoid my gaze. "Dammit, stop that, Gra-Hermione!" I gasped slightly, still not used to him saying my first name. He smirked, and I felt a blush rising. Not wanting to waste time any further, I mumbled something about changing and scurried off, much to his dry amusement.

Once we were dressed, we ran down the stairs two at a time, not wanting to be late for breakfast. Suddenly, Malfoy stopped and grabbed my arm. "What?" I put my hands on my hips and glared. "Have you forgotten something?" He shook his head and, hearing something, dashed into a classroom. Sighing, I followed him. Later, I would be grateful for his erratic behaviour.

Upon entering the classroom, I could see that a fight had gone down. Chairs were overturned, and many tables had been broken or scorched by mis-placed spells. Shocked at the destruction, it had taken me a few seconds to realise that there were also people in the room. Luckily, Malfoy had already got down to business.

"PROTEGO!" He yelled as yet another hex flew our way. I squeaked as several boys rose from behind a barricade of...cupboards? "What. The Hell. Is going on?" The guys shrunk back, and I realised that it was, in fact, Dean and Seamus (among others) who were staring at Draco and I. "Ask that idiot Shore," Seamus spat, glaring at a pile of chairs. From under his shelter, Titus Shore rose up and smirked coldly. "I don't take kindly to being called an idiot, Finnigan."

"Shore, what's going on," I asked tiredly. He smirked at me again and stepped closer. Already, I could feel Draco bristling behind me, so I drew myself up to my full height (all five feet and ) and stared at him.

Shore's eyes widened and he back-pedalled, nervous at my sudden change of heart. Draco was sniggering next to me, and I smiled in spite of the situation. "Okay, I give up, Dean tell me what's going on." Dean gulped and stepped forwards. "Seamus and I had just been released from the hospital wing after someone cast a sticking spell on our bodies and we couldn't separate. We were heading up to the dorm with some friends when I remembered that I'd left something here, so we came back down and went inside. Well, Shore was here shovelling through some cupboards," here I glared at Shore, who smiled his cold smile again, "and naturally we asked him what he was doing since it was all PRIVATE documents here. Well, he called me a...a..."

"Dean was called a mudblood by this little sh*t." we all gaped at Seamus, who had never properly sworn in his time at Hogwarts. His eyes were glinting and he held himself high and proud. "I shot a jelly-legs jinx at him, but the wanker dodged it and returned it with an Incarcerous! Soon, it erupted into full scale battle and no one knew when to stop."

By the time Seamus's recitation came to a close, I was extremely angry. Did no one have any regard for the rules?! "I'm afraid that I shall have to dock points. Twenty points from Gryffindor for starting a fight," I said, ignoring Seamus's pleas, "and thirty points from Slytherin for calling a fellow student a derogatory name. Just because Dean is muggle born doesn't mean he's stupid or worthless, Shore. Please remember that in the future." Dean smirked triumphantly at Shore, and Seamus snarled threateningly, his hands curling into fists. Draco smiled at me, and whispered: "Nice little speech there, Hermione." I blushed, but remained expressionless. "I love it when you play hard to get," was his taunting reply.

I hmphed and spun around, my hair twirling. Laughing, Draco followed me out. But before he left, he addressed Shore saying: "Don't you dare let me hear you using that sort of language again or you'll be sorry. More than points will be taken off next time." Shore just scanned Draco disdainfully and turned his head. Draco made an irritated noise and stalked out, pulling my arm as he did so. Soon, Dean and Seamus filed out, Seamus still with the air of a dog protecting its master. Or should I say, lover protecting his love? I giggled, and pointed my wand at them. "Confundamore." Dean turned to look at Seamus, and said: "I can't remember quite what we're supposed to be doing, but...I lo—-ve...you?!" Dean slapped his hand to his mouth and squeaked, his face turning bright red. Seamus stood stock still, his face scarlet and mouth gaping. "Heh...wha-wha...you...y-you...l...l...l...AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Seamus threw himself at Dean and started kissing him passionately. Dean, surprised by the attack stumbled, and soon they were sitting on the floor. Deciding to leave them to it, I giggled uncontrollably and left with Draco, the both of us laughing again.

"You sly, sly fox, Hermione! I never would have thought that you'd do such a thing!" Draco massaged his jaw and commented, "I don't think I've smiled this much in my entire life!" I giggled at his sentence, my hand going up to hide a smile. He looks so innocent when he's around me. Then he tenses up when a new person steps into view... "Draco...who were your friends before Hogwarts?" Draco stiffened, and I could tell I'd hit a sore spot. Quickly, I began to apologise, but he shut me down. "No, no, it's okay to ask these things. My parents...they didn't want me to have friends who they deemed unacceptable, so they chose who I could play with starting from a young age. Pansy and Blaise as well as Theo have been acquaintances from early stages, but I only really got close to the three of them when I was in...Fifth year. It was Umbridge's reign, and things couldn't have been better from my mutilated point of view back then. Spending time with them in the Inquisitorial Squad also meant that I got to know them better, and a friendship started."

I stopped walking for a bit and contemplated what he'd just said. "So...you couldn't choose your own friends? Not at all?" He shook his head resignedly, not looking at my eyes. "That must have been...difficult for you. Especially if you met someone friendly!" Draco opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of whatever he was going to say and closed it. "I'll be...uh...going to the-the...Slytherin table now! Yep, see you soon!" Draco dashed off. How out of character for him, I thought worriedly. Still, he DID just have a 'feelings' talk, and he can't be used to that. Maybe he's embarrassed?

Draco

Damn. I nearly told her about my cringe-worthy seven year crush. How moritfying. Sliding in next to Blaise, I was shocked to see him not eating and instead studying my...face?

"No swollen lips...clothes in perfect order too...hair the height of beauty, as usual...dang!" I swallowed my gilly water and asked grumpily,

"What are you looking for?" He smiled his dazzlingly annoying smile, and placed his hands behind his head. "Oh, just looking for snog symptoms, but it seems you've withheld your wishes so far."

"Shut up," I blushed, slugging him a little too hard in the arm. Blaise winced and rubbed the spot that I'd bashed. "Sorry, mate," I mumbled sheepishly, then turned my attention to the bacon. My life...

"Hey! Bacon scoffer! What happened to Slytherin's house points? They went down a whopping thirty points this morning; some teacher must have been mad!" I wiped my mouth with my napkin and muttered, "No, it was Gra-Hermione." Her name still sent shivers down my spine, and just saying it made me think of her. Oop. No. gotta sto doing that whilst talking to another person...

"Hellooo? Thirty points? What the hell happened?"

"Language," I murmured, then smirked as Blaise shot me a dirty look.

"Says you," he mumbled, stuffing his mouth with egg. I pulled a disgusted face and carried on eating. True, I was pretty foul-mouthed. But so was Blaise! "Shore happened, go ask him."

"Shore, eh?" Asked Blaise, his smile dropping off his face. "Is he bad news?" I nodded grimly, and he let out a puff of air. "What did he doooo?" Blaise questioned, drawing out the last word. I rolled my eyes and said, "Called Thomas a...an m-word."

"Hah, you can't even say it now!" Laughed Blaise, crinkling his eyes. I frowned.

"That's because my girlfriend is a muggle born." Blaise wiggled his eye brows.

"Girlfriend now, eh?" I blushed crimson and hid my face in my hands.

"S-shut up..."

Looking over to the Gryffindor table, I saw that Hermione was also being harassed by her ginger friend, the Weaslette. Catching her eye, we sighed simultaneously then both shrugged our shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh and she around her was staring at the Sytherin table, trying to make out who she was winking at. Ha ha! They'll never figure out that she likes me now! Take that, orange sleazeball! I smirked as I finished my breakfast, then manoeuvred out of my seat and onto the floor. Striding, I walked out of the great hall deaf to Blaise's frantic calling of my name.

Seeing as it was a Saturday, I could do whatever I wanted so I decided to head out to the lake. Stepping outside, I was greeted but the cool air, the bright sun and...a gigantic shadow coming my way?! "AAAAAARGH!" I screamed as I jumped to one side. The gigantic flying carriage touched down just next to me, and I rose. I was furious, and my clothes were all rumpled now. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" A boy about my age hopped out. He had golden blonde hair, and defined features exactly like mine. His eyes were an interesting shade of muddy brown, close in colour to soil.

"Hello," I greeted, still wary of the newcomer. "What brings you to Hogwarts?" He shook my hand joyful and exclaimed, "'Allo! I am from Beaubaxtons, ze European school for Witchcraft and Wisardry!" My eyes widened, and I studied him closer.

"Guillaume?!" He smiled hugely and a look of realisation passed over his face.

"Draco? It is good to zee you!" I smiled and shook his hand again.

"SO, what brings you here?" I asked conversationally, smiling thinly at him.

"Eh, my mother, she wants me to complete my education here. Says I am égoïste, ayayay! But I am not," He continued, furrowing his brow, "at least, I do not think I am!" I rolled my eyes so hard that they could have popped out.

We'd visited Guillaume de Villier's house one time during the summer. I had been nine, and we were there strictly on business. My parents didn't approve of his family (as they didn't support the Dark Lord) but the let me play with him. I was ecstatic, and had already made a list of games in my head to play with him. However, when I got there he looked at me. "You look like a girl! I know, let's play dress up! You can be the princess and I'll be the prince." Well of course, I reacted pretty badly to that suggestion and tried to escape but somehow he'd managed to lock the door of his room...

"I don't wanna be a princess, they're prissy!"

"Aww, come on! You'd make a nice one!"

"NO!"

"YES! I have a wand..." Guillaume drew his brother's wand out of his pocket. I gasped, and stepped backwards. "I heard my brother do this spell once, so here goes...imperio!" I stumbled backwards, and my head became fuzzy.

"Wha...what did you do?" Guillaume looked at me.

"I can control you now! SO...shut up!" My mouth zipped itself up, and I started to cry. This wasn't fun anymore...I just wanted to play!

"I will have a princess, Draco! Go dress up!" My body obeyed...

I grimaced. His mother had been on point. If he was anything like before, then...

"Draco! Where have you-...Draco?"

Hermione

As soon as breakfast was over, I tried to follow Draco but got waylaid by a spell. It cut a small gash in my arm, and I cried out. I hadn't seen the attacker, but judging by Shore's smirk I'm guessing it was him. This meant I had to waste time going to the hospital wing and receiving treatment. I sighed, and finally made my way outside.

Then I became marginally confused. There were two identical boys standing beside a carriage. One had a disgusted face on, whilst the other was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Two Dracos. I was still woozy from the potion that I'd been given, so I still hadn't registered who was who. Because one of them was obviously Draco, and the other was...somebody else. "Draco! Where have you-...Draco?" One of the boy's heads shot up, and a smile broke over his face.

I saw that this one was Draco, but before I could move the other one had come up to me. "Mhm," he murmured, stepping round me. I shuffled on the spot nervously, keeping my eye on him. "Uh...who are you?" The boy looked up, and I could see that his eyes were dirt brown, unlike Draco's grey ones. Without a word, the boy reached up and took my face in his hands. Then he kissed my cheek. I coloured and moved forwards angrily, but before I could get there Draco had punched him in the side.

"OOF!" He hollered, stumbling. Draco was panting, and his eyes were glinting angrily.

"You little snake, why I...I...I can't believe you! You even put the Imperius curse on me when I was younger, and this is how you repay me? Come on Hermione, let's leave." Draco grabbed my hand and pulled, but I didn't move. I was too angry at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Guillaume," he replied innocently, cocking his head.

"Well, Guillaume, you dirty little wanker, you may NOT go around kissing whoever the hell you want! Think about it: what if you kissed someone who was already in a relationship, and their partner misinterpreted the scene and broke up with them! How would you feel knowing you'd done that?" Guillaume smirked and sauntered closer to me. "Why, I'd feel just fine because then they'd be mi-" But he didn't get any further since I slapped him.

The contact rippled through the air like a bullet, and Draco gaped at me. Slowly, Guillaume put his hand up to his cheek and felt the spot where a welt was forming. "Why you b*tch, how dare yo-" I slapped him again.

"That's for calling me an unnecessary foul name," I added, spinning around and stalking off. Draco quickly ran after me, and his face became alarmed when he saw tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry-I didn't know he was going to do tha-"

"Are you kidding me? Why are you sorry? You just slapped the biggest jerk that I know! Minus Voldemort, of course." Draco smiled and grabbed my hand. Grinning, he pulled my hand and whispered, "You did a good deed, book worm." I leant on his foot, and he yelped. Sniggering, he spun me around and I gasped, my hair flying.

"I love you." He stopped spinning me and gawked. I felt my face heating up and tried to run, but he was still holding my hand tightly. To my horror, his eyes tightened and his lips thinned, a sure-fire sign that he was trying not to...cry. Draco pulled me into a nook in the castle just by the back entrance and hugged me. His body shook with each gasping breath, and his face was a mess. Tears poured down his cheeks and his eyes were puffy, reminiscent of the time I'd...walked past him crying before...

I am so late to Charms! I really shouldn't have studied for that long...

I ran down the corridor, not looking where I was going. As I passed the boys's bathroom, I heard some sobbing. Curious, I stopped to listen.

"Myrtle...I can't do th-this a-an-any m-more," came a voice, broken beyond repair. I stepped closer to the door. "It's alright, boy, you'll be fine!"

"No I won't be, you idiot! Don't you see? I can't defy him! My family will all die! That includes me," the voice went on, sounding oddly familiar. I pressed my ear to the door. "Why can't you ask Dumbledore for help, little boy?" Myrtle giggled, and I rolled my eyes. "That old geezer? He'd just make the entire situation worse. After all, he's the one I'm meant to...to..." the voice erupted into tears again, the sobs wrecking and unstable. I peered through a gap in the wall, and caught a glimpse of someone crying, their eyes red and swollen. Footsteps sounded, coming closer and closer. I jumped up, and skittered off, deaf to the cries of: "Hey! Who's there? Come back here!"

I'd just realised that the 'little boy' was Malfoy.

I squeezed him tighter, and his breathing slowed down and became normal once again. "Oh, Draco..." I hugged him and suddenly realised that my face was also covered in fresh tears. "What's the matter? Did he do something to you too?" Draco looked at me, and I was shocked to see that his eyes, which were usually a dark, stormy grey, were glowing silver. "What happened?" He gulped, and already the tears were welling up.

"When you s-said that you l-loved me, I s-started thinking ab-bout m-mother and f-f-father, and how they a-also l-loved me, and then I rem-membered that father's d-dead and m-mother's close!" He started to cry again, and my happiness wilted. All I could feel in that moment was sadness, and I held him tighter than ever before. Slowly, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were still silver, but flecks of grey were beginning to reappear. Reassured, I kissed him gently on the head and hugged him tight once more.

He blushed slightly, and moved closer to me. Taking my hand, he kissed it daringly, and my breathing hitched. He smiled, and happy tears ran down his face. He looked so startlingly beautiful, I stopped to stare for a while. The sun bounced off his hair, a few strands out of place. The crystal tears refracted light and sent rays off into the air. His cheeks had an unusual rosy glow to them, making him look healthy and strong. I sighed, and embraced him once more. He rested his head on top of mine, and sighed contentedly. Then, as if remembering something, he pulled back. I looked at him quizzically, and he opened his mouth. His eyes were worried and wide.

Draco

"Beware Guillaume." Those were the first words out of my mouth. She laughed, and I frowned. "I know he's dangerous, Draco." I scowled, and she furrowed her brow.

"He's more than dangerous, Hermione, he put the Imperius curse on me at the age on nine." She recoiled in shock, and her hand went to her mouth. "Are you serious? If that's the case, he must be one of the most powerful wizards in this country! Maybe the world..." Her face paled, and she worried her bottom lip. I growled, and stood closer to her. "Another thing. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, and apparently his object of desire is you. I will do my utmost to protect you, but you have to promise not to be alone with him. If you find yourself in that situation, you MUST leave. Merlin knows what he'll do if you don't..."

I covered my face with my hands, and she gazed at me clearly worried. "I don't need to be protected, but since it's coming from you I don't mind," was her reply. I smirked at her stubbornness, but became worried once more. Upon seeing this, she smiled and put her hand in mine. The blissful feeling returned, and I let out a breath. "I'll be careful, don't worry yourself over me." But I will, I thought grimly.

At dinner, McGonagall introduced Guillaume, and there was squealing from all the girls's on every table. McGonagall got out the sorting hat, and placed it on his head. Guillaume smirked as it proclaimed "GRYFFINDOR!" And bounced over to Hermione, who stared at him in disgust. He apparently still harboured feelings for her, then. My feelings of concern grew when I realised that he was going to be sharing a common room with them, then I remembered that she lived next door to me. Smirking smugly, I continued eating making sure to keep one eye on Hermione the entire time.

I reached my room before Hermione, so I sat down and pulled out a book. The title caught my eye, and I re-read it. 'Land Fallen'. I opened it, and started to read. It was enthralling, and the pictures were full colour, big and detailed. Settling down, I read the opening line.

Joseph was meandering round the town when a hand reached out and grabbed him...

I smiled as the book came to a close. Joseph had finally saved Chantelle, and here I was, grinning like an idiot. I shook his head, then made my way to bed. Undressing, I paused and looked at Hermione's door. I still had my trousers on, so it wasn't as if I was indecent...

Tiptoeing soundlessly, I made my way to the bathroom connecting door. Tapping it open, I walked through and looked about. Where was her bedroom again? I stepped towards a promising - looking doorway and bravely swung the door open. Shuffling inside, I smiled gently as I saw her form rising up and down slowly. All of her worries seemed to melt away when she slept, and it was a completely new experience for me to see her like this.

I sat himself down on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair timidly. I'd always wondered what her curls felt like, and I finally knew. Springy but soft. Her breathing was deep, so I was surprised when she began to writhe. "Hermione?" She began to sweat, and her face was contorted. "No-no...don't take...no...take...don't! Draco!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. I looked on in shock, and held her as her movement became more ridged and profound. She struggled in my arms, and I held her tighter. Hermione clutched onto me like a life line, and her fingers clawed at my shoulders. "Mum...dad! NO! No! -... ..." By this point, I had bruises forming and my eyes were suppressing tears. Was I the bad guy in her dreams?

"Don't take them...no...my...-my fam-fami-l-ly...DRACO! NO! Yaxley...I...kill...I will..." I was speechless. SHe wasn't dreaming of me being the bad guy. It was Yaxley. I buried my face in her hair and moaned. Yaxley would NOT get to her. Or anyone she cared about. I would make sure of that. I grasped her locks tighter and breathed in. No one would touch her.

Hermione

It was a room. Simple as that. My parents stood in one corner, confused and afraid. Draco stood in the other, bashed, bruised and barely alive. I ran towards him, and screamed as the Cruciatus curse hit me. I fell to the ground and shrieked as the pain took over my senses.

If you've never had someone hit you yelling 'Crucio', then let me tell you what it fells like.

Imagine standing next to a fridge. You're fine, the breeze is nice and you don't plan on moving.

Then the fridge becomes an oven, and someone pushes you in.

The heat is unbearable, then they turn the heat up to the max, and make a fire next to it.

They add as many heat items as they can, and put them all on full blast.

You are practically dying of pain, then they take out a taser and electrocute you.

When the pain ends, you're back next to the fridge but you will not be able to enjoy it like before.

Because your senses have been so mutilated that they can't feel anymore, can't witness.

And then the pain starts once again.

I cried and crawled towards Draco. Touching his face, I was surprised when he didn't react. I felt his forehead; cold as frost.

Quickly, I became frantic and shook him gently. I turned to Yaxley and found a man standing there that I didn't know. "He's dead. Give up." I tried to speak and found my mouth sealed shut. He smiled cruelly and whipped off his mask; apparently it had been Yaxley all along. The spell was released and I screamed at him, my voice hoarse. "NO! You can't take Draco - he's not dead. He's not..." I broke down crying, shrieking his name in my agony.

Yaxley spun around and pointed his wand at my parents, who were clearly magically bound now. "Who are you?" My mother cried.

"What have you done to those people?" My father shouted. I flinched, knowing that they had no recollection of me. It still hurt. In fact, it burned into my heart. My hair clouded my face as I cried, and Yaxley sniffed. "Silencio. Shut up." I couldn't have spoken if I'd wanted to.

The dream just carried on and on and on...

Draco

She quietened down after a while, and I held her closer. She was still twitching occasionally, and I worried for her.

I tried not to sob myself as I lay next to her form and hugged her once more. She relaxed into my touch and her featured calmed. I sighed in relief, stroking her hair.

Marcelo

My oh my...how interesting...

A/N: please review! I really love it when you do! If there's anyone else out there, then please don't hesitate!


	11. Chapter 12

*disclaimer - I don't own hp, sorry.

I got a lot of abuse for last chapter...

*glares at friends*

So nothing like that will happen again.

Too soon, anyway.

Chapter 12

Hermione

My world was collapsing. From behind me, I could already hear the Gryffindor rising indignantly. "How DARE you call her that, you piece of rubbish!" I turned to see Dean fuming, and Seamus backing him up. Neville was glaring at the Slytherin girls rather coldly, and Hermione was glad to have so many good friends. However, the situation was quickly spiralling out of her control, with Gryffindors, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins rising out of their seats and drawing their wands. This was going to become a full scale battle lest someone DID something.

"ALL OF YOU, BE QUIET! IT'S ALL TRUE! EVERY LAST WORD!" Hermione flipped around, her jaw dropping in shock. Draco had stood on a table, his cloak rippling and face taut with anger. "You," he bit out, his face contorted, "how dare you speak to Hermione like that!" Cries of shock and surprise echoed round the hall at Draco calling me by my given name. The Slytherin girls were already losing their confidence.

"Why did he say that?"

"What's going on?"

"Where have we been?!"

"How did THAT come about?"

"Draco! No! You're ours!"

Draco grimaced at the last, rather loud, comment. "I am no one's property," he shouted, "and I have made my decision." He leapt off the table and landed gracefully, his hands out in the air beside him. Walking purposefully over to me, he grabbed me in a possessive hug and yelled to the crowd, "Hermione Granger, the war hero and one third of the Golden Trio, is my girlfriend." Cries of indignation and disbelief were heard as the volume within the Great hall grew tenfold. "And to all the Gryffindors," I hollered, "he's my boyfriend! So stop your petty house rivalry and get past your differences. The War has ended. People were broken. Now it's time to make them whole again. Both of us," she said, gesturing to herself and Draco, "were cracked with fatigue, pain and loss when we started this tentative relationship. If we, the main rivals of Hogwarts, can forgive each others's sins, then you can do the same. In fact, I urge you to do so. Racism. Sexism. Discrimination. Ageism. these are all things that HAVE happened during my time at Hogwarts. Today, it is imperative that you understand this: The Dark Lord is No More. Painful Times aren't Over, I'm sure of that. But we have the chance at happiness that so many have lost in the time of War. You, Blaise, I heard you lost your sister." Blaise nodded, tears springing to his eyes.

Draco pointed to a girl in Hufflepuff. "Susan, your mother."

"Michael, your uncle."

"Neville, though it was long ago, we will never forget what your parents sacrificed."

"Ginny, your brother, Fred."

"Justin, your own father."

"My dad."

"My parents."

By this point, people had already started crying, many seeking solace in their partners or friends. Across the hall, Hermione could see students crowded in groups of their houses weeping, holding onto each others's sleeves and bending their heads quietly, some sobbing as if they'd never had the chance to do so before. With a pang, I realised that many probably _hadn't._ I clutched at Draco as we wept silently for our families. Suddenly, something completely unexpected happened. A Hufflepuff boy stepped forwards, nervously pushing his glasses up his nose. "Hearing you two say what you have," he began, "gives me the confidence to say that-"

"We're in love."

Yet again, shocked whispers ran around the room like a wildfire in California. A Slytherin girl with sleek black hair and a short stature had stepped forwards, her cheeks crimson. Indignant gasps from her friends reverberated round the room. "Henry, I'm so sorry that I hadn't had the courage to admit this in front of everyone before. I was afraid you'd all judge me," she said, addressing her friends, who had the decency to look incredibly guilty (for Slytherins, anyway). "Henry!" She ran across the room, into his waiting arms. They both wept, and everyone's hearts broke. Through his tears, Henry croaked, "I lost my m-mother one night in Diagon Alley, and was w-wandering the streets looking for her. There, I met Ophelia, who was there with her b-brother. He'd gone i-into a shop and h-hadn't come back out. We searched for them both continually into the night, and our bond formed."

"We finally found them both tethered to a pole in a field near Surrey. Dead. Someone had spotted them and contacted Ophelia's parents in a panic. They'd been killed as a warning to Wizards in Surrey, trying to keep them under control." Murmurs of anger, sorrow and shock at the brutality rebounded off the ceiling of the hall. Henry hugged Ophelia tightly as she cried into his chest, his own face covered in unmasked tears. I was appalled at the manhandling and slaughter of these students's parents.

Slowly, I raised my tear stained face to look at Draco. He was pale, and his lips were tightly thinned. "This is why we need to stay strong. I'm sure all of you heard about the escaped Death Eaters," I said, watching everyone's somber reactions. "It is mandatory that the pupils of Hogwarts do not turn against one another in this desperate time of need. For, thought the Dark Lord has been vanquished, we are still lodged in the dark times. Things will not be peaceful for quite some years, and until we are surely safe, we must act accordingly. Now is the time for reform."

Marcelo

Dammit. I thought that would have worked. But that Mudblood just had to get up and yell her useless dreams. And people actually believe that'll happen! Just because people are getting together, and their lives are oh-so-wonderful now, doesn't mean Slytherins won't uphold their dignity! And Ravenclaws their intelligence, and Hufflepuffs their Loyalty. Only the dirtied, useless house of Gryffindor would have the AUDACITY to say such a presumptuous thing. Bravery? Who needs it, when cunning and intellect are right round the corner? Intelligence above all? I don't understand why Gryffindor is considered the best house by people. Ravenclaw is clearly the winner.

Intelligence will get you a house, job and family.

Bravery will grant you homelessness, unemployment and singleness.

Stupid MUDBLOOD.

Purity is key. The Malfoy name has been disgraced.

Titus

This whole exchange is making me nauseous. The pretty, nicey-nicey, WORTHLESS feelings emanating from these people is gross. I cannot deal with it a moment longer.

I left the hall with a sickly-sweet sense, and an upset stomach. Urgh. That truly WAS disgusting. And a mudblood, no less!

Sniffing, I turned the corner. "Titus! Just the person. McGonagall would like to see you in her office right now." I raised an eyebrow at Professor Flitwick suspiciously. _They hadn't...guessed, had they? No,_ I reminded myself, _I literally looked so different that they'd never guess!_ Smirking, I wandered off to her office, awaiting my fate.

"...are you listening, Mr. Shore?" I started, and gave the Professor a cold glare.

"Yes, ma'am." She sighed, and eyed me angrily.

"Now, I've already spoken to Messrs Thomas and Finnigan, but I repeat it is IMPERATIVE that you do not start fights like this one again. I am extremely disappointed in you, Mr. Shore." I rolled my eyes when she turned her gaze to the documents lining her oak desk, and smirked. "You may leave."

"Thank you, Professor."

I glided down the stairs, my shoulders pulled back in an easy yet refined posture. Nodding at my fellow Slytherins, I strode down the halls, my cloak rippling behind me and the green material swathing me.

Draco

Hermione's rallying speech put a lot of things into perspective for me. And with Yaxley's unexpected return, we could need that kind of togetherness. I walked round the corner with her, making our way to McGonagall's office. My hands were already growing clammy, and Hermione patted my shoulder comfortingly. _Mother...don't die on me..._

A form slammed into me. "Hey! Please watch where you're going!" The person stood. Shore. I snarled quietly, and Hermione put her hand inside her robes, reaching for her wand. Shore regarded me fully, and I noticed he was...blushing?!

WHAT THE HELL?!

"Shore...are you alright? You're flushed..." Shore glanced at his cheeks (how _does_ one do that?!) and looked incredulous. Muttering something unintelligible, he brushed past me and walked away.

Was it just me, or was he hurrying away?

We entered McGonagall's office, and she regarded us coolly. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I spoke up.

"Please, Professor, I'd like to go and see the MediWizards with Hermione." McGonagall raised an eyebrow, and turned to the fireplace. "Is that so? Very well, then. I hope you know that this will not happen again, this is only because of an unusual circumstance." I cringed, and Hermione grabbed my hand. Embarrassed, I removed it and wiped my hand along my robes before returning it to her grasp. She smiled softly, and my heart hammered.

"Off you go, then." We nodded smartly at her, and shuffled over to the fireplace. Taking a handful of the powder, its tin rattling, I slammed it down and yelled: "The Three Broomsticks!" In a puff of green smoke, I was gone.

Hermione

I nearly fell over when I reached the fireplace, but Draco put out a hand to steady me. I smiled in thanks, and stood. We spotted the Wizards in their identifiable garb, and they waved us over. A tall, thin man was waiting, and a huge grin broke out over his face. A smaller woman nodded at us, her clip board in hand and hair imprisoned in a tight bun. "Mr. Malfoy, am I correct?" Draco nodded, and I squeezed his hand. He gave me an indecipherable look, and turned to the MediWitch, nodding his head. She scribbled something down, and place the board on the table.

Draco scanned it, and seemed to gulp. I felt my stomach drop. _Oh no, that can't be good..._ "Well, let's get to business, then, shall we?" I nodded my head as Draco did the same, and we sat down. "Your mother," he said, addressing Draco, "is in critical condition, I'm afraid." Draco blanched, and swallowed dryly. I bit my lip in sadness. _His only family..._

"We could start the extensive care, but it is highly dangerous, considering the level of aftershocks she is having. Torture by Cruciatus, am I right?" Draco nodded wordlessly, his hair already appearing limp and his eyes dull. The wizard shook his head slightly, and sighed. Even the uptight witch from earlier seemed a little unsettled. "So. It's your choice, Mr. Malfoy. Shall we?" Draco looked panicked, and I stroked his hand in comfort. He visibly relaxed, and I was secretly pleased to see that I had that effect on him.

"What is her chance of survival if we go through with it?" The wizards looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Um...do you want the EXACT numbers?" Draco paled further. He nodded jerkily. Sighing, the wizard gulped. "Four percent chance." Draco grabbed the table, but the tears had already begun to fall. "S-so that's it, then. She'll die e-either way a-and there's n-no way we can s-save her." The witch snapped her head up sharply. "Sir," she ventured, unsure, "there might be a way." The MediWizard gave her an outraged look.

"Excuse us for just a minute," he said curtly. Draco looked at him in a daze, still in shock.

"How could you tell him that, giving the poor boy false hope?! Heck, that spell hasn't even been approved by the Ministry yet! Idiot," he admonished, hissing his words. I turned to them; obviously this was some new, underdeveloped spell. "Ma'am, could you tell us more? About the spell," I clarified, smirking inwardly as the MediWizard blanched. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but that spell isn't a qualified Healing method yet. I'm afraid that there is no other way." He said the last part with so much venom, I was surprised that he hadn't burnt a hole in the table yet.

"Well, Sir, then you shouldn't have even know that such a spell existed unless you were the wizard to create it, am I correct?" He blanched, and I knew I'd hit the jackpot. "Of course, if you'd prefer that I tell your Superiors that you have knowledge of an, oh, ILLEGAL spell, then that's fine by me! No need to tell me ALL about it..." I trailed off, giving him a smug smile. He fell to his seat, stunned. The MediWitch was hiding a smile, and she shot me a _WELL DONE!_ Look. I nodded to her, and got out a quill and parchment. "Now, what was it you were going to say, Sir?" He opened his mouth, and revealed all the secrets.

Easy as pie, really.

Draco

I had barely registered that Hermione had found another cure, then we were walking towards the doorway of the Three Broomsticks. I grabbed her hand and asked, "What happened?" She smirked, and my heart spazzed. _Stop that!_

"Well, a VERY helpful MediWizard and his willing assistant told me a brand new incantation that could just save your mother." I stopped short of the door. Turning, I said: "You brilliant, brilliant witch." She blushed, and I took a moment to just stare at her. Her beautiful, springy hair. Her rose-tinted cheeks. Her chocolate-caramel eyes, melting me inside-out.

Breathing, I grabbed her hand and whirled her outside. Already, it had begun to snow and the crisp whit flakes were falling down all around us. "Wow!" Hermione ran through the streets, her hand flung out into the air and her lips stretched into a youthful smile. "Draco! Look!" I giggled as she whirled into me and flicked snow off her brown mane of hair. "Don't, I think it's pretty!" She patted her hair, and I laughed properly. Suddenly, things didn't seem so bad. With Hermione in my life, how could it? For if things did end up going wrong, we'd always figure it out in the end.

Titus

That was so close. I hope they didn't figure it out...Dammit, I'm usually so carefully masked! Why did that STUPID blush have to surface?! I must hide it. It's abominable, who I am. People would certainly think different of me. And after the war, what would the students here do if they knew the real me? They'd run, they'd jinx me, they'd...oh Merlin, I don't even want to think about it. And my parents's way of thinking DOES make sense. It does. They-what they said-It's true. All of it.

I can't be that person. Certainly not anymore. I mean, people here already think I'm...evil...cruel...and- no. Musn't think it. Ever.

Quickly, apply Occlumency! NOW! DO IT!

Idiot of a being, that's what I am. No wonder Father said what he did. No wonder mother did what she did. No wonder Amma left when she did.

I collapsed against a wall, my head throbbing. All these charms cast upon my person...it takes its toll.

Slowly, black dots formed in front of my eyes, and I cursed my family once again. They hadn't agreed with the type of person I'd been. Not one bit. That was why this was forced upon me, day after day. I cursed quietly, and left.

Draco

We strolled into Honeydukes, our purpose identical. GET SUGAR HIGH!

Grabbing some Pepper Imps, I chuckled giddily as Hermione took some Chocolate Frogs and glancing round furtively. Looking round in interest, I was startled out of my scanning by an incredulous Hermione. "Hey! Those look awesome!" I turned, and saw what she was staring at. I grinned. "Let's get some!" We ran over and both bought one. The woman raised her eyes at us, and told us "It'll wear off in a week." I looked at her in confusion, as did Hermione, but she shrugged.

Grinning, we left the store.

I popped my sweet into my mouth, Hermione grinning as she unwrapped hers. We were sitting in the Head common room, and I was just chewing it when I felt the WEIRDEST sensation. "Hermione?" I squeaked, then fell as I blacked out.

Hermione

I shrieked his name as Draco fell to the ground. "DRACO! OH MY GOODNESS, ARE YOU-

...

OH MY GOODNESS!" For Draco had transformed into a child.

"PROFESSOR! Professor...please...Draco...help..." I stood at Professor McGonagall's door as she stood hastily, edging her way round the oak desk and hurrying over to me. "Miss Granger, whatever happened? Not another Potions accident, I hope," she added, her brow furrowing. "No, no Professor! He ate a sweet from Honeydukes, then...this happened!" I was distraught, and has to physically restrain myself from pulling my hair out. McGonagall blanched, and stepped towards Draco.

"What's my name, mister?" Draco looked at her, then smiled shyly and asked, "Granny?" McGonagall went a little green in the face. I had to stifle my laughter, and tears of mirth were already pouring. "I'm afraid that was a product made by George, in collaboration with Honeydukes. He came over with a sample," she added wryly, her eyes narrowing as she scanned Draco. Luckily, his clothes had become smaller as well. "I had a crazy Weasley running about my office for a good hour. He broke my beautiful chair," she sighed wistfully, gesturing to the now mended chair, "And smashed three ink pots." _So that's what the stains had been about,_ I recalled, remembering one of my prefect meeting in here where McGonagall had stealthily slid a rug over the black mess that had been her floor.

"He'll change back in a week if he took the sweet; George brought a watered down version, thank Merlin, Albus and everyone else up there." The atmosphere then became rather somber, and I thought it the best time to leave. "Okay, Professor. What shall I do with him, in the mean time?" McGonagall turned her widened gaze upon her. "Just take care of Mr. Malfoy afterwards. He'll remember everything, so be careful! Oh, and you'll have to get used to whatever nickname he comes up with for you; apparently it's a side effect. I was 'Witchy' for an entire hour, " she grimaced, sniffing. "He'll have all the traits that his younger self had, that's for sure. I'll excuse him from all his lessons," she said resignedly, rubbing her temples as if exhausted.

"Goodbye, then, Professor." I left, barely catching McGonagall's mutter of,

"Right before NEWTs, as well!" I grinned, and took his hand gently. "Come on then, little one!" Malfoy stared up at me shyly, his tiny cheeks tinted red. I practically exploded from the adorable ness of it all! "Okay, mummy!" I blanched. _Oh MERLIN!_

Draco shuffled into my room, and gave a teeny gasp. "Wow," he murmured, his eyes bugging out. "So red...red my favite colour." I smiled at his little mistake.

"It's favourite, Draco! Can you say fa-vou-rite?" He stared at me in confusion.

"Fa...vou...rite?" I giggled, and he smiled gently, his dimples showing. I laughed evilly to myself inwardly; I'd tease him about that later. "Yes, that's correct! Now, can you wash yourself?" I was EXTREMELY relieved when Draco nodded happily. "An' dress too!" I smiled genuinely, then brought out a pair of shorts that were definitely too small for me. Parvati had bought them for me as a Christmas present, winking suggestively.

"For Ron," was what she'd uttered. I shuddered, and handed them over to him. Rummaging around, I emerged with a tiny blue top(also from Parvati) and gave it to him as well. "Now, run along! You can change in there," I added, gesturing to the bathroom. He nodded silently and tottered over to the door. Nudging it open, he shuffled inside and closed the door. I sighed at how cute he was. Smirking at the blackmail, I sat down and began to read Pride and Prejudice again. Shortly, Draco popped out again and stood by my side. "Don't you want to sit down?"

Draco stared at me in surprise. "Father usually tells me off if I sit without being asked." I was shocked, and my anger at the dead man increased. Draco's life had been so difficult already. To learn that this had been added on only incensed me further. I'd figured that he was around five by now; old enough to do things by himself, but young enough to still pronounce things wrong. I picked him up and held him on my lap as I told him a muggle fairytale.

"Wow," he breathed once I'd finished, "I di'n' know muggles did that stuff! Poor Cindelerra, her shoe got missing!" I laughed as he giggled; he was too adorable!

"Aww, Draco!" He smiled innocently as I whirled him around the room, his face radiant. I placed him down, and he clung to my legs, suddenly worried. I stopped. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"I don' wan' go home to Mother; she don't do fun thing with me like you mummy..." I stared at him, and stammered, "B-but, surely she read you stories? Right?" He shook his head, and I felt like crying. Slowly, I picked him up and hugged him. He immediately tensed, then tentatively hung his arms around my neck. I felt the tears rising at the injustice of his childhood, and squeezed him gently.

"You can stay here with me for as long as you like, little one." Draco gaped incredulously. "REALLY? Thank you, mummy!" I grinned, and took him to his room.

"Here you go, Draco! Your very own big bed!" He smiled carefully and slid under the covers slowly. "Goodnight, Draco. I'm just next door okay? Just run through the bathroom," I told him, gesturing to the room, "and I'm in the room past the living room. Got it?" He nodded silently, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight," I whispered softly, and smiled, yawning slightly. He surprised me by patting my hand gently, and I was overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness.

"Bye bye." I winked at him.

"See you tomorrow!" He nodded again.

A/N: WWOOOOOOOTTTT! Hope you enjoyed, and please, without fail, REVIEW!

Curly xoxo


End file.
